


It's Supposed to be a Date

by xavacid



Series: It's Not Just Another Day [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/pseuds/xavacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to go out, the two of them, a date. Until Kara made an offer to young Mr.Grant to bring him along. Alex wasn't thrill. </p><p>This is a sort of sequel to It's Just Another Day, Until It's Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sure, you can come with us.

"Hi, Kara."

"Hello, Carter." Kara smiled at the twelve year old boy happily, as he smiled shyly at her. It was rather rare that he would visit his mother office, but today his regular babysitter had an accident, and Cat couldn't get any other reliable sitter on such short notice, Kara had tried. So here he was.

Carter Grant smiled widely, he liked Kara, and he would've liked to visit his mother's office more, so he could see her, but his mother often said that it would be rather boring for him to be sitting around in her office while waiting for her to finish work. He disagreed, of course, he even listed the reasons why he wouldn't be.

One of them was Kara.

He thought she was interesting, and very nice. She never tried to touch him without letting him know first, and that one time that she babysat him he had so much fun with her and Winn. He asked his mother over and over again if Kara could babysit him again. His mother always said no, in the most roundabout way possible. He didn't know what the problem was, the train didn't even explode that time, and Supergirl came and helped, after all. And it wasn't Kara's fault that he was on that train.

His mother could over react sometimes.

"Your mom is on the phone at the moment, but would you like me to get you snack?" Kara asked, "I could get you milkshake?"

And Kara was really good with snacks, too.

"Carter!" Cat came out of her office to greet her son. She wrapped him in a big hug, kissing his head while he squirmed away, though he was smiling.

"Mom..." he whined a little.

"How was school?" She threw her arm over his shoulder, and guided him into her office, calling out for her assistant in the next breath.

Kara quickly grabbed her tablet and followed the mother and son into the glass encase office.

"Mom, can I get a milkshake?" Carter immediately asked, tilting his head toward the smiling blonde standing just inside the room.

"Honey," Cat started, she didn't want him to fill himself up with sweet and ruine his dinner. A gallon size milkshake that Sunny Danvers was going to give him would surely do that, not to mention made him bounce off the wall until he crashed.

Not a scenario she wanted for the evening.

"Please?" He turned his big blue eyes on her. "I'll get a small one. Please?"

Cat haved a sigh, acting very much put upon, but all parties presented knew better, that it was pretty much just an act. "Alright, a small one." She turned to her assistant. "Keira."

"Of course, Chocolate?" She turned to ask the last part to the younger Grant, but instead of answering her Carter turned to his mother.

"Mom, I wanna go with Kara."

It was almost comical to see, though Kara knew better than to make any outward appearance of it, Cat's expression changed between wanting to deny him, and agreeing, there wasn't much that could happen between CatCo building and Noonan's where her assistant would be getting the milkshake and her latte, but she was a mother and she worried. Then her son turned his puppy eye on her, and she gave a sigh.

"Alright, you can go."

"Yes!" he grinned and turned to Kara, intending to follow her right out.

"Oh, and Keira."

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

"If anything happen to him..." she gave her the girl a look and conveyed a thousand things at once, none of them good.

Kara nodded understanding everything that her boss communicated. "Of course."

"And get me a latte." She flicked her wrist, shooing the blonde away and turned back to her laptop.

Quickly Kara escaped her office, Carter just led her out to the elevator, none the wiser for the multitude of things that his mother indicated with a look alone.

They chatted like old friends all the way from CatCo to Noonan's. Carter smiled big as Kara asked about his classes and his club activities, he laughed as she offered up some of her own experiences from her school days.

While her athletic abilities exceeding those of human, in effort not to stand out, she refrained from all sports but those that required by the curriculum.

"Oh, I was in science club when I was in school, the experiments were fun." And they were, they were all so different from how she learned on Krypton, and that was interesting to her. She told the youngest Grant as they entered Noonan's. "I didn't do much sport, but Alex though, she was into all sort of sports. I usually just cheer her on from the stands."

Carter turned to his mother's assistant, curiosity bright in his eyes. He had heard the name a few times, and he was more than curious. Everytime he saw Kara, the name was mentioned to just about every conversation they had.

"Who is Alex? Is she your girlfriend?"

That gave Kara a pause. She knew that she often mentioned Alex without much thought, their lives were intertwined so much. It was difficult for her to talk about her activities without Alex because more often than not, they were doing those things together. And it had been a long time since she could defined their relationship in simple term. They were no longer just foster sisters, now that their relationship changed and evolved into a more intimate one.

While Carter was only a child, he was very smart and mature for his age she wasn't going to tell him anything but the truth. And Alex meant so much to her that she'd never lie about their relationship, ever.

"Yeah," Kara grinned.

"Cool." He said simply and turned to the bar, looking around for someone to take their order.

"Hey, Kara." Viola, her usual waitress walked up to her. "The usual order for the boss?"

"Hi Vi, yes, and a small chocolate milkshake for Mr. Grant here, too, and a large shake for me."

"Coming right up!" Vi take down the order quickly with a smile. She'd always liked the bubbly blonde, it was something of a bet going on when the Sunny blonde started out about how long she would last as Cat Grant's assistant. But she had exceeded all their expectations. She was always nice, and polite to boot.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Kara settled on the tall stool after waiting for the boy to climb onto his. "Is your dad taking you somewhere?" It was his father's weekend with him, and Kara was the one that kept track of these things for Cat, though anything about Carter was the one item that Cat never ever forget.

"Um, no." He shook his head minutely. He wasn't particularly bother by his father's frequent cancellation. He didn't much like going with him anyway, especially now that he was dating someone new. "He had to go to some conference somewhere."

"Oh, no." Kara face fell. "I'm sorry, buddy."

This was why he liked Kara, she was always genuine with him he could easily tell, and she paid attention to what he said instead of pretending just to get on his mother's good grace.

"It's no big deal, I don't want to go with him and stay in a boring hotel anyway." His eyes caught a flyer someone left on the bar, National City Aquarium was printed in large block letter on top. He reached for it when he was sure that someone had left it there.

Kara caught where his eyes went and smiled.

"Oh, yeah they are opening a new tank this weekend." 

"They are?" Wide blue eyes turned to her.

"Yup, I'm going on Saturday, Alex knows the director and she said we could go see the feeding tank and stuff," the bright blue eye snapped toward her and turned impossibly wider.

"Really?” His voice went up an octave. He couldn’t believe it, Kara’s girlfriend knew the director and she could really go behind the scene, he had always wanted to see what they were doing and how they worked. “Can I come?" He blurted out. 

Uh-oh.

It wasn't that taking Carter was a big deal, she could, and Alex wouldn't mind, he was a very smart boy, she was sure that he would've liked Alex and they could probably geeked out together. Problem was that Cat might not be too happy that her son wanted to spend the day with her assistant, especially after what happened the last time she babysat for her.

"You're going to have to ask your mom about that, but it's fine with me."

"I'll ask my mom." He was excited.

Just then their orders came and Kara paid quickly. Carter hopped down from his stool, one hand grabbing at his own milkshake and led the way out of the cafe, he couldn't wait to ask his mom.

He liked aquarium, he had been there on school trip, and his mom took him once. He found the fishes very soothing to watch. He planned on asking his mom for a small tank for his room very soon.

And he found himself excited to meet this Alex that Kara often talked about, how cool was it that she even knew the director of NC Aquarium. Their walk turned into a very brisk one as Carter couldn't wait, Kara easily kept up with him, noting that he was very close to breaking out into a run.

Though, she was sure that Alex wouldn't mind that Carter came along with them, she still couldn't guess what her initial reaction would be. But her immediate problem looming now was Cat Grant. She was pretty sure that her boss wouldn't be pleased.

_What the hell did I just do?_

\----------

"Mom, look." He held up a flyer in his hand for his mother to see as soon as he entered her office, practically flew across the room to where she was at her desk. "The aquarium is opening a new tank this Saturday, can I go?"

Cat, who had just hung up from a very frustrating call with her ex-husband, telling her that he had to cancel his weekend with his only son. She was so tempted to just yell at him, but stopped herself, it wouldn't have made any difference to him, and Carter was certainly not an inconvenient to her, she welcome more time with him. But she didn't want him to feel like he was abandoned by his own father.

So, when her boy suddenly bursted into her office with a flyer held out to her she was stunted for a moment, then she took the flyer from his hand, reading the information on it, mentally tried to remember her schedule.

She would love to take him, she remembered how much he enjoyed the visit to the Aquarium the last time she took him, which was forever ago. But she wasn't sure her schedule was so accommodating.

"I'll have to check first..." she trailed off, expecting a disappointment in his eyes. Except that he didn't look disappointed, his eyes were bright, smile still wide.

"Kara is going, she said I can go with her!"

Her eyes immediately slide over to her bubbly assistant, who met her eyes nervously, clearly she was expecting something. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she was well awared that Carter was expecting her answer right away.

"Carter."

"Can I go, please? Dad has to cancel this weekend." He turned his puppy eye on her. "I know you don't want me to stay in and play game all day, and you're probably busy, and Kara is going anyway, so can I? Can I?"

He saw his mother's hesitation and knew that he really needed to say more.

"Kara said Alex knew the director, she can get us in behind the scene," he added quickly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so, can I please?"

Cat sighed, she was going to cave, but she wasn't going to make it look easy. "Let me talk to Keira, first, alright?"

Carter pouted, he didn't know why his mom insisted on calling Kara by the wrong name, it wasn't hard to remember the right one, after all. It was only four letters long. But he could see victory only an arm reach away so, he wasn't going to try to correct her.

"Can you wait outside?"

The boy nodded and headed out, intending to be as close as possible, knowing that his mother would definitely talk to Kara now.

"Keira!"

Immediately, the blonde sprung up from her seat, grabbing her tablet and entered the office, smiling at the youngest Grant as she went.

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Close the door please."

Kara did as she was told, approaching the smaller blonde, she pulled up the schedule, although she had been listening in and knew what her boss was going to talk to her about.

"Sit." Cat indicated the couch opposite her, she waited for the girl to do so. "Now, what is this I heard about you taking my son to the Aquarium?"

"Actually..."

"And who is this Alex person?"

She didn't know which part to answer first, now that Cat seemed to gear up to ask more question.

"Well, Carter saw the flyer of the opening of the new tank at the aquarium and I said that it was this weekend and Alex and I are going, he wanted to come along, and he said his weekend with his father was being cancelled due to a conference." Kara rushed out.

"And this Alex person?"

"My um.. girlfriend."

Kara watched Cat's brows raise up to her hairline, apparently she managed to surprise her boss.

"Girlfriend? That is mildly interesting."

The younger blonde felt her cheeks heated up. "Um.. not really." She mumbled.

"And here I thought you were pining after my art director."

"Um, nope." She shook her head quickly. Recalling the embarrassment she put herself through during that crush phrase and how it must have hurt Alex, even though the brunette hadn't said a word about it. Alex was down right supportive, as she had always been, and Kara never really thought about it, the brunette would only talk around it, and only when she was exhausted, or drunk enough. "Not after your art director."

Cat eyes narrowed, but she let it go. "Now, Carter said that your girlfriend knows the director."

"Yeah, they went to school together."

This was another interesting tidbit that Cat filed away, seeing how the director of National City's Aquarium was some scientist or other, this Alex must be quite a bit older than her assistant. Now, she had to meet this person before she would ever let her son accompany them anywhere. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kara, she was half way competent enough, and trustworthy, even when she acted otherwise to the girl. And seeing how this was already Wednesday, and the tank opening was Saturday, the meeting needed to happen as soon as possible.

"I want to meet this Alex, so, five o'clock today. Don't be late." She flicked her wrist at the younger blonde, indicated that their talk was finish.

Kara, bewildered, forgot to protest and only nodded. She fled the room.

"Kara?" Carter looked up from where he sat at her desk, he looked nervous. He had been watching their interaction, he didn't really see anything out of ordinary, really, but he couldn't hear anything and his lip reading weren't good enough, yet. "What did mom say?" Asking would have to do.

"Just the usual, what did I say, who is Alex."

"Oh..." Now he felt his chance diminish by a thousand percent.

Kara felt bad that his little face fell, "she wanted to meet Alex." Her voice went up a tick. "She'll let you go with us, you'll see."

Carter smiled up at her, he wasn't as certain as Kara seemed to be, a part of him recognized that she was trying to cheer him up, the other part of him thought that Kara was probably right, there was no way someone that Kara dated wouldn't be as awesome as she was.

 _'Are you free?'_ Kara quickly texted after she set the young Grant up in at the corner of her desk where he would have space to do his homework. She hoped that Alex wouldn't freak out, or maybe she just kept the details for later.

A response came only minutes later. The brunette was probably in her lab as oppose to the command center where everyone could see, otherwise it would've taken longer.

_'Yeah, what is it?'_

_'Can you come to CatCo @5?'_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Nothing, I'll tell you later. Love you.'_

_'Alright, I'll see you at 5.'_

Kara frowned at the lack of return sentiment, she pouted a little while staring at the screen of her smartphone until the screen went dark by itself. With a sigh, she started to stuff the phone back into her pocket when a ding came. 

_'Love you, too.'_

\----------

Alex looked at the texts with a frown, something was up, she could tell. She'd been to CatCo a few times, but usually because of Supergirl related business, never a personal one. Except that one time, but it was about her father and not about Kara. She considered calling Kara back to ask what was up.

"Ma'am." Vasquez called for her attention and she decided that whatever it was, it'd have to wait till five.

Things had been smooth sailing since they confessed their feelings for each other, and Alex couldn't be happier. They had been out on numerous dates already, and the rest of the time that they weren't working had been spending together, hanging out, watching whatever shows they agreed on. For the most part it was the same as they had always done, and this made Alex realize that they had been dating all along and neither of them realized it. The thought made her want to bang her head on the next solid surface at how oblivious the both of them were.

True that they didn't tell very many people about the change in their status, yet, but those that they told simply rolled their eyes and said that it was about time.

They could've saved so much time and heartache, but then there were other hurdles they needed to cross. Like her mother. Just thinking about telling her mom about the recent development between them brought on a migraine of the blackout variety. Her mother would not be pleased, but she'd have to think about it some other time.

Now she'd have to focus on whatever the new information scrolling through her station that caught Vasquez's eyes. Then she was going to see her little Kryptonian at five, something to look forward to.

\----------

Kara could always tell where Alex was, especially now that they were closer than ever, her senses were tuned to the brunette's heartbeats, it was her way to center herself whenever she felt overwhelmed when she first got to Earth. Now it made her feel safe, and loved, so much love.

So, the moment Alex arrived at CatCo she felt her. Kara tunned her super sense, so that she could track her progress from the lobby, up the elevator. The Kryptonian felt her heart picked up beats, and a corresponding warmth in her chest when the distance between them decrease by the second.

A small ding of elevator arriving had her turned to look, a smile came over her face when Alex rounded the corner. It was 4:55 pm.

Alex was always so punctual.

All her colleagues that were still in the bullpen were looking at the brunette, eyes following her progress across the room.

Alex was in her casual skinny jeans, silver plaid shirt with two top buttons undone -because Kara noticed these things about her - her leather jacket folded over her arm. Her strides were long and confident.

She looked worried, and Kara felt instantly guilty, knowing that she was the one who put it there because of her vague texts. She didn't mean to worry her like this. But she was afraid that if she tell Alex exactly what she was here for she might not come, which was irrational, Alex was a badass, she had never shied away from challenge, ever.

Dark head turned and their eyes met, a smile spread across her face, it was beautiful, albeit not as wide as Kara's own.

"Alex!"

The Kryptonian popped up from her chair and came around her desk to meet the brunette in a hug.

"Kara," Alex was well aware that the entire room was watching them, but she didn't much care as Kara pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Alex pulled back slightly to look at her little alien, while the big smile that she accustomed to seeing was there, so was something else like... nervousness? "What is it?"

"Well..." Kara blue eyes slided away for a moment.

At this Alex knew something was up, while Kara was getting better at keeping secret with other people, she still could not keep secret with her.

Cat Grant, who had been watching a stranger's progress across her bullpens. At first she didn't know why her assistant suddenly perked up and turned to look at the far end of the room. Moments later an attractive brunette in plaids shirt and tight jeans came into view.

Then her assistant practically jumped up from her seat, while she couldn't hear what being said but she could see the way Kara's face lit up. If there was any lingering doubt as to who the woman was, it was gone now. The brunette was definitely this 'Alex'. If not then her assistant was definitely more wild than she originally thought.

Cat Grant waited long enough for the two to embrace, and was that a kiss? Granted it was on the cheek, but she never imagined her assistant would be down with public display of affection, especially in the workplace.

"Keira." She called out at exactly 5 PM. On the dot.

Kara closed her eyes briefly, she was hoping that she could talk to Alex before, a futile wish, what was she thinking, anyone coming through the elevator would not escape her boss's eyes, her office was glass encased, after all. She really should've meet Alex downstairs.

"So, you know the trip to aquarium that we're planning?" She said quickly, one hand tugging the leather jacket from Alex's arm and tossed it over her chair.

"Yeah?" Alex frowned at first at the question and then at the way Kara was suddenly pushing her toward Cat Grant's office. "Kara?" This was getting stranger and stranger by the second. Did the Kryptonian do something that warrant some cover up? And what about the trip to aquarium. As far as she knew, Saturday was Kara's day off, did the Cat lady suddenly decided that she should come to work?

"Yeah, about that, I might've volunteered us for babysitting." Kara's hand was insistence, "and Ms.Grant wanted to meet you before she will let Carter go with us." She said the last part in a rush that took only the one that spent twelve years being close to her to be able to understand.

"What?!" But before she could say anything else, Alex found herself standing just inside the glass doors.

"There you are, I was wondering how long it's going to take you to bring her over," Cat came around her desk, her glasses in one hand, her keen eyes took in the confused brunette. "And you must be Alexandra."

At her full name Alex's frown just became deeper. This was not what she was expecting, at all.

"Alex," instantly composed, she drawn on her training and let the calm came over her.

Cat Grant was completely surprised, but she hid it well. There was hardly anyone who did not know her in this city, and almost all of those people were nervous when meeting her for the first time, hell, some of her executive that met with her on regular basis still was nervous when meeting her. But not this girl, and that was another surprising fact, her sunny assistant said that this Alex went to school with the NC Aquarium's director, so she assumed that they would be of the same age, but this was a girl, hardly any older than sunny Danvers herself, who-at the moment- was barely standing still, she was practically vibrating with energy.

"Keira, get me a latte." She wanted to talk to this person alone.

Kara's head turned from her Boss to her Alex, she knew she would have to go, but she didn't want to leave Alex here, she really didn't know what her boss was going to do. Hazel eyes met her blue ones, and the older Danvers gave a small nod, and a smile. She could handle Cat Grant.

"Ok," Kara muttered, reaching out to touch the brunette's arm, "ok." And she was gone.

"Sit," Cat gestured at the couch once the brunette's attention came back to her. "Please."

She watched the girl sat down then leaning back, legs crossed hands placed on her lap.

"So, what do you do, Alexandra?"

"I'm a researcher."

"Oh?" Cat sat opposite her, glasses forgotten on the cushion beside her. "What kind?"

"Bio engineer."

"So, I heard from Keira that you're a friend with the aquarium's director. I must say you looked a little young? And you are going to the new tank opening at the aquarium on Saturday, which apparently your sunny little girlfriend volunteered to take my son along."

There it was, at least Cat Grant didn't drag it out like she'd expected. She was going to kill Kara, well, that was impossible with her being Kryptonian and all, but she was going to do something, maybe withholding the potsticker the next time they order Chinese. What was she thinking volunteering to babysit her boss's son, after what happened last time and he ended up on an experimental train that almost got blown up. Alex kept her face calm, though she wasn’t exactly freaking out or anything on the inside, more like annoyed. And she didn’t know if all of those things the woman said needed to be answered. 

This one was so economic with her words like no one Cat had ever met, it wasn't possible that this girl was just a scientist. Cat Grant was a journalist, first and foremost, and she was really good at her job. She wasn't just one day woke up as a Queen of All Media and she pride herself on her observational skills. No one should be this calm when talking to her.

"I'm going to assume that you didn't know." Cat said after a moment. 

"Well, she only just told me a minute ago," the brunette said with just a lift of her brow. "Which is why you wanted to talk to me, am I right?"

"Right, and normally I would do a very thorough background check, but since my assistant seemed to have told my son that she was more than willing to take him along and so I need to know who is taking him. For all I know you could be an ax murderer." She paused at that amused look that came to those hazel eyes, "not that I think you are." 

The brunette rolled her eyes so dramatically that Cat wanted to openly laugh at the exasperation displayed.

\----------

Kara tried to make the quickest trip to Noonan's as she possibly could and still be in the realm of humanly possible. With her super speed she could be there and back with the latte’s in less than three minutes. She did want to be there with Alex while Cat, no doubt, interrogated her. At the same time, though, she knew Alex could handle it, the older Danvers was a trained agent, she could handle herself.

Still the Kryptonian made sure to pick up her favorite human's preferred beverage as well, right now she needed all the bribe she could get. Who knew what mood Alex was going to be in. She should've talked to Alex and Ms.Grant before she offered to take Carter, Alex would definitely lecture her on her thinking and planning ability later, and Kara sort of dreaded it, it certainly would not be the first time.

As she pushed through the front door of CatCo building she was face to face with James Olson. 

"Kara? I thought you went home."

“Um… no,” she really didn’t need this delay, James most likely wanted to ask why she was still here, despite the fact that she often stayed late if Ms.Grant was staying late. Sometimes, she thought that James felt he was entitled to know everything about everyone. Like being Superman’s friend made him entitle to her secret. 

Kara was still smarting from the fact that he tried to use her secret to fix his relationship. And she knew that Alex liked it even less. Lucy was their good friend now, and was now working with Alex at the DEO, but it could turn out entirely differently, what if Lucy was more sympathetic to her father's point of view, what would happen then? 

“I have to go.” Kara quickly brushed him off and headed right to the elevator, giving no chance to whatever was going to come out of his mouth next. As she entered the elevator she could see him still standing by the door, looking back at her. 

Kara bounced lightly on the tip of her toes as the elevator moved up floor by floor. As the elevator rose higher, she turned her senses toward Alex.

Hopefully, Ms.Grant didn't say anything to piss her off. Alex had, more than once, offered to shoot her boss with extra strong tranquilizer. And she knew that the brunette was not kidding when she made that offer. And she had been nervous earlier that she didn’t notice if Alex carry her weapon today. 

Once she arrived on her floor, though she was met with wide eye of the younger Grant. Carter was clearly waiting for her. “Kara,” he said quickly. “I don’t know what’s going on.” He gestured toward his mother’s office, which was still around the corner from them. 

This made Kara round the corner faster, Carter right on her heels. She completely forgot that Carter was still doing his homework when Alex arrived.

“They were like having a staring contest or something and now they just chatting.” He was wringing his hands. “I’m kinda scared now.” 

And sure enough, the image in front of her made her thinking that maybe hell was freezing over. 

Alex was leaning back in her seat, looking relaxed, with her superior vision, Kara could see that even though she wasn’t exactly smiling, there was just a tiniest lift of the corner of her mouth, like when she was amused by something. 

Ms.Grant, though, was positively glowing with humor. She had never seen Cat Grant like this before, no wonder Carter was scared. 

“Your latte, Ms.Grant.” Kara entered the office quickly, she handed over the extra hot latte to her boss. 

“That was a quick one Keira.” Cat Grant accepted her coffee with a grin, as she noted a slight flash of irritation appeared on the brunette sitting across from her. 

“Kara,” Alex corrected her then looked up when the Kryptonian handed her a drink. 

Poor Kara’s eyes bounced between the two of them, really, she was waiting for Cat Grant to say something and Alex to jump up and threaten her with a spoon, or something, but not this. They were getting along. 

A sign of apocalypse? 

“Is everything alright?” She nudged Alex lightly when she sat down and pressed their shoulders together. “You guys are scaring Carter.” 

“Everything is fine, Kara.” Cat Grant spoke up, smiling at the couple. “You should perhaps, introduce Alex here to Carter.” She waved her son to come into the room when she noticed him still watching them from behind her assistant’s desk. 

“Carter, honey.” 

The twelve year old jumped up and practically run into the office, he came to a complete stop right next to his mother. 

“M-mom,” he tried not to stutter in his nervousness, “hi.” He managed to say to Alex. 

“Hello, Carter.” Alex stood up and offered her hand.


	2. It's Thursday, can it be Sunday, already?

“Are you mad at me?” 

Kara turned to look at Alex, whom so far hadn’t said much as they headed for the elevator. The bullpen area was completely deserted as they were leaving, it was after five, and no one wanted to stay late if they didn’t have to. Even Winn, who hung around a little longer when Alex arrived, left. 

The Kryptonian counted as a good sign that at least her sister- now girlfriend- didn’t pull away when she reached for her hand. 

Alex sighed quietly as she tugged her little alien closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I’m not mad, Kara.” 

A smile broke out like the sun.

“But, we gonna have to talk about this.” 

“I know.” Kara looked properly chastised, but Alex knew better. If something like this came up again, Kara would still reacted the same way. She would still agree to take Carter with them, and she knew why. 

Because Kara was so kind. 

“It’s just that his dad cancelled on him, again and he was a good kid and he was so excited that when he asked if he could come I couldn’t say no, and I know I should talk to you and Ms.Grant first…” Kara trailed off when she noticed the amused look in hazel eyes. 

“He seems like a nice kid.” 

“He really is! You’ll like him.” 

Kara was so relieved, she didn’t want Alex to be mad at her. She wrapped an arm around the brunette’s waist and squeezed lightly, smiling when Alex kissed her cheek in respond. 

“Love you,” she murmured quietly.

“Love you, too.” 

Just then the elevator arrived and they stepped in, Kara took the opportunity to press herself against Alex, leaning against her. Though she was the indestructible one to everyone else in the world, Alex was her safe place. She never wanted to be far away from her most important person in the whole universe.

And this turned out so much better than what she thought it would. She couldn’t even begin to think about all the scenario she had imagined while she was waiting for five o’clock to arrived. Now they were on their way home, no blood lost, no threats issued, no one was crying. And Alex wasn’t mad… 

“No potstickers for you for a month.”

Kara pulled back immediately, looking scandalized.

“Alex!” 

\----------

Cat Grant sat back as she watched the couple walked out of the bullpen area, despite the fact that there was plenty of space to walk, the two were almost shoulder to shoulder. Cat’s keen eyes picked up the way that even though Sunny Danvers was a little taller, the other girl’s presence seemed to fill up the difference in their sizes. 

She decided that she liked this Alex. 

Then she realized that she got almost next to no personal information from the brunette after that chat, and she had a moment of disbelief flow through her. Never had that happened to her before. And she had interviewed some of the toughest interviewees in her time as journalist. 

How did this happen? 

“Alex is awesome.” Carter sounded in awe from beside her.

Cat turned to her son, this was not exactly what she thought his reaction would be. Carter was not a very outgoing kid, he had always been slow to warm up to anyone, it was one of the reason why she needed to vet his babysitter very carefully. So, it came as a big surprise that he liked Kara Danvers from their very first meeting. He even asked to have her babysit him again.

In fact he kept asking her if he could come to her office, just so he could see sunny Danvers. 

She had never seen him taken with anyone this quickly.

“Thank you, mom.” Carter turned to her, full of smile. 

Cat smiled back, her son was so happy that he was practically vibrating in his seat. It made her happy to see him willingly socialize with someone new, and to find someone that has the patience to let him move at his own pace. 

And this Alex did just that, the way that she introduced herself and offered her hand, and she waited patiently for Carter to accept, she didn’t seem to take offense that her son gave a barely there shake of his hand before letting go. 

The entire meeting was completely unlike what she had expected. Though she, herself, didn’t really know what she was expecting when she heard that her assistant was dating a girl, and a scientist at that. 

For a moment there she envisioned someone more teacher like, someone older, she even expected the woman to show up in some white lab coat or something. Then she found the reality to be someone completely different. Instead of an older woman -well, older than Kara Danvers- there walked into her office was a young, gorgeous brunette, in casual jeans and plaids shirt. 

Really, where did Sunny Danvers find this girl. 

Cat Grant couldn’t even fathom where her assistant would be meeting someone like Alexandra- damn, she didn’t even get her last name, again how did that happen- they didn’t seem like they would have any mutual friends.

But to be honest, she didn’t think about the young blonde’s personal life outside of work at all until Adam. But that was short live. And she knew nothing of her life outside while her assistant knew almost all the aspect of her life, at work or otherwise. 

It was probably time she change that. 

“Mom, do you think Alex could take me to see the shark up close?” 

\----------

“Alex…” 

“Yes, Kara?” 

The Kryptonian pouted.

Alex started her car and pretended to ignore her little alien by keeping her eye straight ahead. She knew what Kara was doing, she was doing her whole puppy dog eye and bottom lip sticking out, all to get her to soften up. 

“Potstickers,” the Kryptonian whimpered. 

“Nope.” 

“But…” 

“No.” The older Danvers pulled out of the parking space, still keeping her eyes away from Kara. “They are all mine for the next month.” 

The blonde huffed lightly but let it be, she knew she couldn’t argue herself out of this one. And she had something else she wanted to talk to Alex about anyway. Potstickers could wait, besides she could always use super-speed to steal some when Alex wasn’t looking. 

“So, what did you and Ms.Grant talk about?” 

Alex glanced over to the blonde briefly, noting the nervousness in Kara’s voice. 

Cat Grant was, surprisingly, not demanding. Well, she was plenty demanding, just not as demanding as she originally thought, or what she’d heard from Kara. Though, it was probably because Alex was not her employee and this meeting was about her son. 

And the woman was sharp, through their chat, Alex could see the gear turning, trying to figure her out. 

Being the trained agent, Alex knew that she didn’t give anything away that she did not mean to. After all, the woman was mostly wanted to see if she was safe to look after her son for the afternoon. She could also see something else. 

Cat Grant’s need to know about her. To know her in relation to Kara. 

She did try to pry details from her, and Alex gave nothing away. 

Which probably made her even more curious. 

“Oh, you know, who I am, where I work, stuff like that.” Alex shrugged. “How did we meet.” 

“Oh?” 

“What do you mean, oh?” Alex reached over and gave her Kryptonian a little smack on her shoulder. Not that she was going to feel it. 

“Well, I thought she was gonna put you through one of those interview, like she did with that guy that time?”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t know what you’re talking about Kara.” The brunette laughed at that. “I don’t watch her interview as obsessively as you do.” 

There was a flicker of something in the last part that Kara perked up and took notice. To be honest, she used to watch all Cat Grant’s interview, because she was curious, and also it was a part of her job, to have informations on hand, whenever her boss needed it. 

She recalled that time that Alex saw the interviews that she saved on her DVR and her sister scoffed audibly with eyeroll, and ribbed her about how she crushed on her boss. 

Really she wasn’t crushing on her boss, she just wanted to be good at her job.

But Alex was obviously jealous, now that she thought about it. For some reason, this thought made her smile.

“Are you jealous?” Kara nudged her lightly with a grin. 

The older girl stuck her tongue out at her, and they both laughed. 

\----------

By Thursday afternoon, Kara couldn’t help but think that maybe she should set up another meeting between her boss and Alex. 

“Keira!”

Grabbing her tablet, Kara got up from her seat, Ms.Grant was calling her for anything and everything today, it was barely two in the afternoon and she already ran to Noonan’s six times, which was already exceeding her usual limit. 

She also noticed that Ms.Grant didn’t really drink the last two that she made Kara ran to get. 

“Yes, Ms.Grant?” 

“Move my three o’clock to three thirty, call Jerome to pick up Carter at four thirty instead of five, bring him here.” Her boss dictated from behind her desk, she didn’t look up from the screen of her laptop, her glasses perched on her nose reflecting some article she was looking through. 

Kara diligently moved the schedule around, but at the last one had her head tilted curiously, as far as she knew, the babysitter - Claire - was back now, so there was no reason why she would have to get the driver to pick him up. 

“Is something happened to Claire?” The question went out before she could thought better of it. 

“No,” Cat didn’t elaborate, but she looked up. 

Their eyes met, and Kara felt this foreboding at the look in her boss’s eyes. 

“Carter needs a new science tutor, maybe you can get Alexandra to recommend a few people for him.” She took her glasses off and laced her fingers together on the desktop. 

From what she could surmise, Alex gave the barest information that was her cover away. The very same one that she was told for over two years before she became Supergirl. 

The older Danvers didn’t even give her last name.

She didn’t even know how Alex managed that.

But she knew that, other than the last name, Alex did it to mostly annoy her boss, probably a payback for every ‘Alexandra’ and ‘Keira’. 

Her sister disliked being called Alexandra for as long as she knew her, mostly because Eliza called her that when she was in trouble. 

Kara knew her boss probably already did try to Google Alex, but without last name she probably got too many results. Not that she was going to get much more even with the last name, D.E.O. did a thorough job of controlling that kind of information after all. 

This was new, the Kryptonian knew that the younger Grant found his normal science class boring, he was a very smart boy, so while his classmate still figure whatever assignment out, he was usually done. Cat did talk to his teacher about it a couple of times, but other than giving him more advance material to work with at school, Kara wasn’t aware that Cat had a tutor for him.

“Or you can give me her number-” 

“Carter needs a science tutor?” 

Or did she. 

Cat gave her a look.

It wasn’t really intentional of her to cut off her boss, but Cat Grant had been dropping question like this throughout the day today, everytime she called her in to fetch her a layout, or made an appointment, or anything at all actually, she would tag in some sort of question pertaining Alex. 

_Ohhh… maybe Alex did charm the Queen of All Media… Wow._

“And Carter would like to know if she can get him to see Shark up close.” 

“I’ll ask.” Kara replied quickly fidgeting with her glasses, giving Ms.Grant Alex’s number would not be a good thing. Maybe they should’ve told her that Alex was an FBI Agent. “Um… Anything I can get you, Ms.Grant?” 

“That number.” 

“Um.. nope..” Kara fled the room as quickly as her restraint would allow. 

\-----------

_“Danvers.”_

“Alex!” Kara tried to keep her voice low, she really did, but when Winn looked back at her from his desk, she knew she didn’t really succeed. Also from inside the glass encased office, Ms.Grant was watching her. She had no doubt that her boss knew who she was calling. 

_“What’s wrong, Kara? Did something happen? Do you need back up?”_

“Ms.Grant wanted your number.” She whinned. “She kept calling me into her office and pressured me for info about you.” 

_“And you want me to talk to her?”_

“No,” she whinned. “Yes, I don’t know.” 

_“And why did she want my number?”_

“She said Carter needs a tutor, but I don’t think that’s the reason.”

_“Of course not, I’m a scientist, not a teacher.”_ Alex sounded amuse now. 

“Alex,” Kara whinned. 

_“How about I’ll pick you up later and we can get some pizza.”_

“Fine.” 

_“Don’t pout, I have to go. I love you.”_ It was like she could see, if Kara didn’t know for a fact that the older Danvers was entirely human, she would’ve thought that maybe the brunette had a sort of telepathic ability, but Alex just knew her that well. 

Kara couldn’t really do anything other than returning the sentiment and hung up. From the corner of her eye she could see Winn looking at her curiously. She told him about the aquarium trip, and Winn being Winn, he freaked out a little, which did not help at all. 

The next few minutes went by with her making phone calls and adjusting the schedule according to her boss. She had a feeling that Ms.Grant was watching her, but refused to look up, knowing that she’d been watched since she made the call, it was rather unnerving. Now she understood why Cat Grant was a great journalist. She just wished that all that focus was on something else other than Alex. 

“Keira!” 

With a deep sigh, the Kryptonian grabbed her tablet and headed into the office again. 

\----------

“Hi, Alex.” 

The brunette came to stop in front of a desk that should be occupied by one Sunny Kryptonian, but instead she was met with a young boy, bright blue eyes looked up at her with a large smile on his face. The young Mr.Grant seemed happy to see her.

“Hello Carter.” Alex smiled.

“Kara’s running to get the layout for my mom, she’ll be back in a few minutes.” Carter supplied the information before she asked. “You came to see Kara, right?” 

“Yes.” Alex gestured at the white couch the other side of the room, “I’ll go wait for her there.” 

“Oh, no, you can sit here. I’ll get another chair.” He jumped up from Kara’s chair and ran to one of the empty cubicle to get himself a chair. This was great, he wanted to ask Alex a few things before Saturday, and he planned on asking Kara to ask for him, but now she was here.

"Kara said you can get us behind the scene, can we play with the penguins?” He asked as he pulled one of the unoccupied chairs over to sit. 

Alex was a little taken aback but she answered him gamely. She couldn't really give definite answer, but she promised to ask the director of the aquarium if they could. She knew that Kara would probably get a kick out of seeing the penguins up close as well.

“I thought you wanna see them feed the sharks.” 

Two dark heads turned to see Cat Grant standing by her office door with this little grin on her face. The kind that would've made a lot of her employees nervous. 

“Hello Alexandra, Keira-”

“Kara,” Alex corrected with a tiny lift of her brow. 

“- should be back shortly with my layout. Unless the art department suddenly lost their collective talents between lunch and now.”

“Yes, Carter told me.” Alex tilted her head toward the boy, who looked like he might vibrate out of his seat at any minute now.

“Would you like a drink?” It was not really a question. “Carter, honey, finish your homework.” 

“Ok, mom.” 

Alex watched Cat Grant turned on her heels and went back into her office, she turned to look at Carter, but he just shrugged at her.

“I think mom wants to talk to you more,” he leaned forward, and whispered conspiratorially with a hand covered the side of his mouth. 

“Right, of course.” She rolled her eyes and Carter giggled. 

Alex grinned back at him, and followed the older woman into her glass encased office. 

Cat headed for the bar, she didn’t look back to see if the young brunette following her inside. She poured herself a glass of M&Ms, a glass of scotch would be nice, but she thought that at this moment it would be inappropriate. Besides she had a feeling that she should be fully in control of her faculties.

“What would you like?” She asked without looking back. 

“Water’s fine.” 

\----------

Kara hurried out of the elevator, hands clutching the layout as tight as she dared without ripping it to pieces. She felt the moment Alex set foot into CatCo building, that had been ten minutes ago. Who knew what had happened during then and now. 

At least Carter was there, no bloodshed should occur while he was there, she was sure of it. 

“Hey Kara,” Carter called out to her. His voice a little higher, and he looked a little preoccupied. 

“Carter,” she met his eyes but didn’t stop. He wasn’t really looking at her anyway, his attention was switching between the homework in front of him and the people inside the office. “I’m taking this to your mom.” A folder held aloft so he could see, he still wasn’t looking. 

The scene that she met was of her boss, leaning forward in her seat, a glass of candy right in front of her. _'Oh boy.'_

Alex sat opposite her, in her usual skinny dark jeans, and dark grey short sleeved top, her leather jacket folded beside her. If she didn’t know any better she would say they looked like two friends just chatting. Except Ms.Grant had a glass of candy, and there was a little tightness around her eyes. 

“Here’s your layout Ms.Grant.” Kara said, quickly stepped forward and handed her boss the folder. “Hi Alex, I didn’t know you were stopping by.” Actually, the brunette did say that she was going to pick her up, she just didn’t think she would come up. 

At the sight of the Kryptonian, Alex uncrossed her legs and stood up. Automatically, Kara went to her. 

“Hey,” the brunette said with a smile. She was very calm, and Kara didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

“That took you long enough.” Cat Grant took a quick glance at the layout, everything seemed to be in order. “Send it to print,” she handed back the layout. 

The Kryptonian gave her girlfriend a brief one arm hug and took the layout from outstretch hand of her boss and quickly took care of her boss order from her tablet. She didn’t want to leave them both alone. “Done.”

“So, Alexandra here was telling me that you’ve known each other a long time.” 

“Um.. yeah, we grew up together.” Kara eyed the older Danvers curiously, she didn’t think Alex would volunteer that information easily. They didn’t talk about what to tell Ms.Grant what they were to each other, though the both of them knew that they were going to have to at some point. 

The Queen of All Media watched carefully for the reaction, other than the surprise on her Sunny assistant, she couldn’t see much of a reaction from the brunette, except a tiny, fond smile offered to the young blonde.

It was like trying to get water from stone, but Cat Grant was nothing if not persistent. She’d asked questions, careful about making them all sound casual. Oh she got answers, alright, just not what she was probing for. It was amazing how all her questions were replied with what seemed like answers, but they weren’t. 

She didn’t get any details at all still, now that she had a moment to think about it. 

And asking sunny Danvers got her some stammering and half answer. But her assistant was not known for being deceitful, it was probably some need to separate her personal life. Cat really did regret telling her to keep their relationship professional after Adam left town. Especially now that she knew Sunny Danvers had a girlfriend. It made her wonder, did she accept Adam’s invitation to humor her? 

She thought, for a moment, if something was wrong that the girl in front of her refused to give her answers. And if Sunny Danvers was safe with her. Until she detected a glint of amusement in hazel eyes. Now she was sure that the lack of answers had more to do with the brunette finding some sort of entertainment from her effort. 

This was certainly new and different, for someone so young to be so unaffected by her, completely unintimidated, and even kept up with her. 

Last night her son was gushing about how cool the brunette was, he was so taken with her. She gathered, from all his babbling, that to him, someone who was dating Sunny Danvers had to be just as nice as she was. Then she was a scientist, that just pushed her right on top of the coolest person in his mind. 

And so pretty, too, his word. 

This was only the second person that she’d known of that Carter warmed up to this quickly. She had never heard of him talking about anyone this much. Throughout the night he kept going over what he could see, and if she could get him in to see how this, or that worked, and what area he wanted to see. 

The list of things he wanted to see seemed to grow by the minutes. Until she had to stop him, and got him to calm down. The was sure that he had made a list on his phone under his cover last night after she sent him to bed. 

Even now, she could see him looking at them periodically. 

Just then a phone rang. The ringtone was unfamiliar to her, so Cat Grant knew that it must be Alexandra’s. 

And sure enough, the brunette reached to her back pocket to pull out a phone. 

_‘And where did she manage to keep that?’_

“I have to take this.” Alex took one look at the screen and told them. 

“Of course.” Cat nodded and watched the brunette stepped away from them, she still can hear, though, and the moment the girl answered the phone her head snapped back to look at Sunny Danvers.

“Danvers?” She mouthed. 

Kara sighed, she knew she was going to have to explain, but in her head she constructed a better scenario than this. It really wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs. As she was opening her mouth to explain, her boss held up a hand.

“It is none of my business, Kara.” Cat started, which surprised the Kryptonian greatly. She wasn’t sure if it was the correct name or the gentle tone. “But if you could explain, I’d very much appreciate it. Are you two married?” 

“Well…” Kara never thought to lie, not even for a second. And for whatever reason, she just knew that her boss wasn’t going to judge. “Someday.” So she started with that. “Alex is my foster sister.” She glanced over where the brunette was still on the phone. Her super hearing could pick up the conversation, so she knew that there wasn’t an emergency that require Supergirl.

“Oh?” Cat Grant sat up straighter. She heard about Kara’s foster family, of course, and how good they were to her. And what tragedy brought her to them.

“We’ve always been so close, and she’d done everything for me.” And Kara wanted so much to tell someone about Alex, so someone would know how great she was. How kind, how selfless. 

“So, how did this…” Cat trailed off, finding herself at a lost of what to ask, or where to begin. She could tell that this was important, she could see the light shine in those blue eyes, brimming with something like love, and admiration as she looked to where the other girl was. 

“Alex was a year older than me when I first came to the Danvers, it was awkward at first. And I know she wasn’t all that excited to suddenly having to share everything with a stranger. Even so, she’d always been so kind to me.” She paused, “she helped me, more than anyone, she protects me. She’d always protected me.” 

Cat tilted her head slightly and considered the words. 

“So, this was a recent thing.” 

“Yes, I think I’ve always felt this toward her. I just didn’t understand it.” The younger blonde nodded, she no longer looked at her boss, but instead all her eyes were for the brunette across the lobby, apparently the phone call was finished and the other girl was heading back their way. 

“Kara…” Alex took one look between them and she just knew. 

“So, Alexandra Danvers.” Cat grinned like she had just ate a canary. 

From across the table, Kara wanted to slap her face like they did in the cartoon, although she felt relief, somewhat, her boss didn’t seem to be bothered by what she just told her. 

“Dr. Alexandra Danvers.” Kara quickly corrected.

Alex sighed. 

“Because my full name is important?” Alex rolled her eyes, but came to sit at the couch again. 

“It is! Then how would we know which Dr.Danvers we’re talking about.” Kara grinned cheekily, just so the older Danvers knew that everything was fine.

Cat watched their interaction, and wondered how many Dr.Danvers could there be.

“Now, about Saturday--” She started once their attentions turned from each other to her.

“If you’re not comfortable with us taking Carter, we won’t.” Kara spoke up. “I know you want to spend time with him.” 

“Yes,” Cat nodded. “Which is why I am coming along with you.” This time her smile was full on, complete with gleaming white teeth.

And the Kryptonian could almost see a feather of that poor canary named Kara stuck to her teeth.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments, I appreciate it. Thank you. So, yeah... Cat is tagging along. Should be fun? Next up, Friday prep, and the trip!! Unless of course, Alex has another plan, in which case, I can't say no to her. Thank you again for reading. :D


	3. It's Friday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, and they have to finalize their plan, getting their ride in order. One that Cat probably roll her eyes at.

By the time Friday afternoon came around Kara was pretty sure the world was about to end. There were suddenly uprise of accidents and even a robbery that required Supergirl’s attention after several days of quiet. It was like all the criminals wanted to get their quota in before the weekend, which was ridiculous. This had Kara out of the office numerous times and Winn scrambled to cover up for her. 

Then there was this coming Saturday, which they had yet to finalize their plan. Alex had called her friend up the night before to arrange the extra passes that they needed which he seemed to be more than happy to provide. She also offered to drive, which Kara knew she planned to anyway, but she didn’t get the chance to bring that up with Ms.Grant yet. 

And during their meeting on Thursday they talked about Carter’s plan, and what he would like to see. He had a list. Apparently it worked out to be a full schedule, between what the boy wanted to see, which luckily a lot of them coincided with what Kara herself wanted to see. 

Right now, she just hoped that there wouldn’t be any disaster on Saturday that needed her, or the both of them at the same time. It was unlikely, though, but she worried anyway. 

As five o’clock rolling around Kara knew she would have to talk to Ms.Grant about their Saturday’s plan. So, as she cleared all her work and shut everything down for the weekend she kept an eye on her boss, waiting for whatever phone call she was making to finish so she could go in and talk to her. 

“Hey.. um.. Kara?” 

“Yeah, Winn, what’s up?” 

“You, uh… going to the Aquarium this Saturday?” 

Kara turned to him with a little frown on her face, her friend looked a little uncomfortable for whatever reason, and she didn’t think she wanted to know. Ever since she told him about Alex, and their change in relationship he was both supportive and awkward about it. But he was trying, she knew, so she cut him some slack. 

“Yup.”

“So you’re talking Carter with you?” He lowered his voice, as if he was afraid anyone would listening in on their conversation. The bullpens were pretty empty already, everyone was eager to start their weekend early after all. There was no need to whisper.

He heard about Carter since Wednesday, and he had been meaning to ask, but didn’t get the chance, since the work had been rather busy, and he had to cover for his friend on her Supergirl’s duty numerous times today. This was the first chance he got. 

He knew where they were going, also that it was a date. He was the one who suggested it to Kara, after all. Then he heard that Kara was taking Carter with them, and he thought maybe he could tag along, so he could geek out with Carter and they could still have their date.

“And Ms.Grant.” The blonde nodded. 

“And Ms.Grant?!” Winn exclaimed before he could stop himself. “With you and Alex and Carter?” 

“I know… I hope for no disaster tomorrow.” 

“What about Alex?” He whispered, “did Ms.Grant know that she’s-” he made vague gesture that could be interpreted as anything. But Kara got it anyway. 

“Yes, she knows that Alex is my girlfriend, and my foster sister.” 

“So, she crashes your date.” He seemed relief at that, and Kara realized he was worried about her and about Alex in his own way. Now he just looked less on the side of worry, and moved just this side of amusement. 

“Yeah.” 

“I wish you luck.”

“Thanks, Winn.” She gave him a one arm hug, one eye still on her boss noticing her putting down the phone. “I better go in there.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you Monday.” He gave her a little wave and turned to his own desk to finish packing up his stuff. 

\----------

“Ms.Grant?” She gave the glass door a little knock. 

“Oh, there you are.” Cat Grant looked up and came around her desk, while waving her assistant inside. “I suppose we should talk about tomorrow.” 

“Yes,” Kara nodded as she headed for the bar to pour her boss glass of water, she considered adding an advil or two, but from the look of it, she probably didn’t need it. 

Cat sat back on her expensive white leather couch, it’d been a long day, and she felt every minute of it. Surprisingly she was looking forward to tomorrow. She realized that they should’ve finalized their plan earlier, but she hadn’t plan on going with them. And until she invited herself the idea didn’t even cross her mind.

While Sunny Danvers seemed nervous at the prospect, her girlfriend on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed by it all. She wanted to ask if it was her natural state to be so unflappable about everything, or if it was learned. 

A small click of glass against the metal tray brought her out of her musing. She looked up at her young assistant, and thanked her with a nod. 

“Sit.” 

Kara plopped down immediate, an image of a big golden retriever came to mind. It made her smile. 

“About tomorrow.” The younger blonde started. “Alex can pick you and Carter up at nine. She’d already arranged for passes with her friend.”

Cat gave her a look. 

“Unless of course, you wanna meet us at the aquarium?” 

“That’s fine,” she gave her an airy wave. “We’ll be waiting. I’m sure Carter would like more time with his favorite scientist.” She took a sip of her water. “Speaking of scientist, why isn’t Alexandra here to pick you up today?” 

The Kryptonian thought for a moment that she’d imagined the mischievous glint in her boss eyes, but her vision was superior to that of human, and well, there was definitely a glint. 

This was a new thing, she never thought Cat Grant could be - she dared say - playful. 

“Alex is busy at the lab today.” 

Actually, she was pretty sure that Alex was beating some new recruits’ butts into submission right now at the D.E.O. training room, where she would be joining her a little later. The older Danvers insisted on training Kara herself. So, they both made sure that Friday evening was their designated time. No matter how busy they both were, bar any emergency, they would be meeting up so that Kara could learn how to fight. 

The Kryptonian knew that it was another way Alex was taking care of her, to made sure that she could fight, to protect herself. The first time she was in that room she got her behind kicked so thoroughly it was beyond mortifying. It also woke her up to a few very important fact. 

That she needed more than just her super strength and speed to be Supergirl. 

And thanks to Alex’s training, she had survived more than a few run-ins with Fort Rozz prisoners. 

“I see.” 

“She wants to finish up some of her works for the weekend.”

Cat Grant watched a fond smile appeared on her assistant’s face. She wondered how Sunny Danvers grew up to be this bright, this cheerful, and so damn nice. Anyone else would probably not be so happy to take a child along on their date, and one that did not relate to them at that. 

“She also said you should dress casual, no heels. We’ll be walking a lot.” 

And that Alexandra Danvers, who was probably just as nice, though not cheerful, no, Cat didn’t think anyone could be as cheerful as her assistant, who took it all in with an eyeroll. She wondered if they perhaps fought about this when they got home. She hoped not. 

But what she saw on Thursday was reassuring, so whatever fight, if they even had one, was probably over and done with. 

“I’ll keep that in mind when I dress tomorrow morning. Thank you.” 

Actually, she didn’t even think about what she was going to wear. And how much walking they were going to be doing. Not that walking in heels all day was impossible, she had done it. It just wasn’t comfortable to be doing so, especially with a crowd like it was going to be tomorrow.

Carter was so excited, he had babbled to her all evening, asking about what he should wear, if he should wear his Sunday best. She also spied him doing research about the new tank opening. She was pretty sure that he was also trying to impress the brunette. It was adorable. 

Kara started to fidget when her boss said nothing else, there wasn’t much else she needed to tell her, it wasn’t like they were going to take a dive into the tank, after all. Although, that would be cool. She made a mental note to ask Alex later if they could.

Or maybe they could swim with the dolphins. 

“Anything else I should know?” Cat asked after a few moments. 

“Um… no, nothing else that I can think of.” Kara popped up from her seat quickly. “Maybe a change of clothes for Carter, Alex said we could get wet at the dolphin show.”

Cat made a face, she didn’t think she would enjoy being soaked unless she was swimming or in a bath. 

“So, we’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Kara started to back away toward the door. “Have a good evening Ms.Grant.” 

“Oh, Keira.” Cat stopped her. “Thank you.” 

A smile she received was bright, like the sun.

“You’re welcome, Ms.Grant.” 

And she got up to leave.

“And I hope Alexandra doesn’t drive tiny little Prius!” Cat Grant called out as an afterthought. 

\----------

“I was so tempted to tell her you drive an N-One.” Supergirl huffed. 

Alex laughed as she raised her hands up in guarded position. Kara had seen the picture of the tiny little car and fell in love with it, she had wanted to get one, except she had no need for a car, not really, and Alex needed something bigger with her long drive out to the desert everyday. 

“You know, I could borrow one of those, I’m pretty sure the one parking on the far side of the lot was Bering’s.” Alex threw a left hook. “Though I think hers is N-Box Slash, a little bigger.”

“Really? The blue one?” Kara ducked down out of the way and threw her own punch at the brunette. With Kryptonite emitter at eighteen percent, she was down to almost human level, even then, she hardly ever beaten Alex. But she was getting better. 

“Yup.” Alex caught her wrist and used her own momentum to throw her. 

Kara caught herself on time and tucked her chin down and roll with it, just like Alex taught her to do. She came to her feet quickly and swept out with her foot, trying to take down the agent, except Alex was ready for it. 

“Do you think we could borrow it for a little spin?” Kara straightened up and lifted her hands up, mirroring Alex’s position, and not for the first time that she wished she thought it through about her hair and the cape before she became Supergirl. Once again she had to brush her hair out of her face. 

“Maybe.” Alex grinned and swept out with her foot, her grin got bigger when her Kryptonian was caught off guard and fell right on her back. “I think she’d let you drive that around the lot at least.” 

She offered a hand up to the young blonde. Signifying that their session was over, and stepped down from the platform to turn off the emitter. 

“Oh, cool.” Kara brushed herself down and straightened her cape out. “Can we ask her now?” 

The agent made an affirmative sound. 

The Kryptonian smiled happily as she watched her favorite human wiped her face with a towel, Alex was in her standard training gear, black, non-mark compression pants, sneakers, but she discarded her half zip pullover when Kara arrived. So she was down to her sports bra.

Kara knew that Alex thought nothing of it, but she hoped the older Danvers didn’t train the new recruits like this. She wouldn’t want anyone to see more of Alex, especially the way drops of sweat sliding down her abs--

Alex noticed the blonde was staring and not saying anything. 

“Kara?” 

That snapped her out of wherever her mind went, and from the way a blush appeared on her cheeks, which was definitely not from their workout, emitter was off, after all. “Get your mind out of the gutter, you.” Alex tossed her towel at Supergirl as she hopped down from the platform, approaching her as if in trance.

“I hope you’re not training those new recruits with your shirt off.” And she wrapped both arms around her most favorite human. 

“And why not?” Alex’s tone was playful, it was a tone she knew that the agent would never used outside where anyone could hear. To everyone else at the D.E.O Alex was the no nonsense, senior agent, and second in command, and she tried to be as professional, especially in front of all the other agent, with the exception of the selected few. 

“I don’t want anyone to get any ideas.” Kara nuzzled the spot below her ear. “Most of them are in love with Agent Danvers already.” 

“What?” Alex exclaimed with a huff of laughter. “That’s so not true.” 

“It is!” Kara’s voice took a higher pitch. “And if they know you’re approachable, I’d have to beat them off with a stick!” 

Alex laughed hard, with her arms thrown around Kara’s broad shoulders she pulled her face in, “silly alien.” Then she gave her a peck on her red lips. 

They broke apart when the door to the room swished open, in stepped Agent Vasquez and another agent Kara had never seen before. 

“Agent Danvers,” Susan Vasquez greeted with a smile. “Supergirl.” 

“Agent Vasquez,” Supergirl smiled brightly, but made no move to step away from Alex. “And I don’t think we’ve ever met.” She turned her sunny smile toward the new agent. Who was looking at them wide-eyed, staring just a touch too long on his senior Agent in her sports bra, Kara noticed. 

“Agent Colton, ma’am.” He offered her a hand, which Supergirl took and shook just a tiny bit too vigorously. 

Alex looked on with amusement, but stepped in when she noticed Agent Colton turning a little pale. 

“You need us for something Vasquez?” 

Susan Vasquez was one of the few people who knew about them and rooted for them from the moment she recognized what was between their commander and their resident hero. Most of the D.E.O did not know who Kara was, only Supergirl. And Agent Danvers was her point of contact. 

“Just some paperwork for you to look over before you leave, Agent Danvers.” Vasquez smiled 

Supergirl tilted her head a little, like a curious puppy. She hoped it was nothing serious, she wanted to go home with Alex today. 

“I’ll take a look after I get clean up. In the meantime,” she turned to their resident Kryptonian. “Vasquez can take you to Agent Bering and ask if you could take her little N Slash for a spin.” 

That had Kara lit up like a thousand suns. “Really?” 

Alex smiled back at her. 

Colton who was trying to discreetly massaging his hand, the one that got shook by their Superhero, perked up at the bright smile. He was afraid for a moment that she would crush his hand, and was so glad that his hand was fine. And he got to see Agent Danvers’ smile, he had never seen her smiled like that before. 

The little Kei-car of Agent Bering was the buzz around lower rank agent, especially the females. It certainly was tiny, most of them had never seen something that small amongst all the SUVs and trucks in the lot. 

“Yes, I think she’s in the break room on the second level right now.” Vasquez gave the Kryptonian a little smile and motioned with her head. “Agent Colton,” she turned to address the new recruit. “You should get a move on it.”

“Yes, wouldn’t wanna be late.” He quickly flashed them, and especially Agent Danvers a charming grin and quickly left the room. 

Kara normal sunny countenance darken as she watched him leave.

\----------

“Is something wrong?” Agent Vasquez asked the unusually quiet Superhero. 

“Agent Colton is new here right?” 

“Yes, he came with a new batch of recruits last month.” Susan frowned at the question. Colton’s record was impressive, that was why the D.E.O. recruited him. 

“Did Alex train him? His group, I mean.” 

A flash of understanding came over her, Vasquez felt like smacking herself for being a little slow on the uptake. She didn’t think anything of it when Colton asked where she was going and once she told him where he started making conversation and walked with her. He seemed taken with Agent Danvers, but everyone knew that Alex Danvers was off limit. Not only she was their Second in Command, she was rather unapproachable, with the exception of Supergirl herself, Director Henshaw and only a handful of senior agents, it was also an unspoken fact that Henshaw’s took her under his wing, and saw her like a daughter. But then the guy was new, he wouldn’t know that. But he’d have to learn, and quick.

“No, she didn’t.” 

The Kryptonian nodded thoughtfully. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let him know.” 

Supergirl looked startled for a moment before started to sputter. “Wha- no, what do you mean?” 

Susan Vasquez smiled knowingly at her. In so many ways Supergirl was so easy to read, she was such a breath of fresh air around the cave, the young blonde could hardly keep anything out of her face. There was so much childlike aura about her. 

The opposite of Agent Danvers who kept everything so guarded, one could hardly get a read on her. The only time she showed anything at all was when it concerned Supergirl. Like now, it was easy to see that she didn’t appreciate the attention the new Agent Colton paid to Agent Danvers. Vasquez was going to take it upon herself to warn him off, even though it would be fun to see him made a fool of himself, like a lot of other agents around here before him. 

They arrived at the break room just as someone with curly hair nearly walked into them. 

“Oh hey! Agent Bering!” 

“Agent Vasquez! Supergirl!” Agent Myka Bering exclaimed with a bright smile.

“Agent Bering, are you going home now?” Supergirl asked a hopeful look on her face. 

“Um yes?” 

Then Supergirl launched into her question, asking if the car that she saw in the lot was hers, how cute it was and would she mind terribly if she borrow it for a few minutes. Vasquez thought it was comical how enthusiastic the hero was, and how her fellow agent’s eyes grew bigger by the minutes. 

Until the young Kryptonian was done that the agent finally stammered out a yes and fished out a keyring and passing it to her. 

“Thank you!” 

The two watched their resident hero fluttered in the air a little, her happiness spreaded all around them, apparently everyone in the nearby room could feel it too, since several heads stuck out of the doorway to watch.

They were left running after her as she zoomed out, presumably to the parking lot, where the car was. 

\----------

“Alex!” Kara called into her comm. 

_‘Yes, what is it? Did you find Agent Bering?’_

“Yeah, the car is so cute!” Her giggly little alien’s voice was high-pitch with laughter, “where are you? You have to try it, it is so much fun!!” 

And the agent could practically hear a million exclamation points in that statement.

_‘I’m on my way out, where is Bering?’_

“Watching on the side, chatting with Agent Vasquez.”

Myka Bering was a part of Delta Squad, she usually wasn’t in contact with Supergirl, nor was she really interact with Agent Danvers on regular basis, so it was surprising that Supergirl knew who she was, until Agent Vasquez told her that it was Agent Danvers who remembered her car. 

She knew her car would stand out, especially here where almost everyone drive SUV or truck, but she liked her car, it was enough for her by herself, and it was very fuel efficient. She couldn’t say that about all the vehicles in the lot right now. 

And apparently Supergirl thought it was the coolest thing. 

“Is she always this excitable?” 

“Yeah, like a golden retriever.” A new voice came from behind, two dark head, one short hair, one long curly hair, snapped in the direction the voice came from to find their commander came toward them. She was already in her civilian clothes, with her gear bag slung over one shoulder. 

“Agent Danvers.” 

“Bering,” Alex smiled, her professional one. “Cute car.” 

“Thank you,” Myka scratched the back of her neck, she wasn’t sure if it was a compliment, or a tease. “She seems to like it.” 

“Yeah, she does, she wanted to get one.” Came the dry response.

Myka looked at her with wide-eye. “Supergirl wants a car? Why would she want one?”

“Because she thinks it’s cute.” Danvers shrugged as she looked on to where their resident Kryptonian took a turn and came toward them, she waved a little when the tiny car came to a stop. 

“Alex!” Supergirl popped out of the car and practically skipped toward them her red cape billowing behind her. 

Myka turned looked at Vasquez who just smiled back, it always surprised other agents to see a more relax side of their second in command. Especially those that didn’t share the shift with her. Still her interaction with Supergirl showed them a softer side to her that no one thought to ever exist. 

“Hey, how was it?” 

“It is so much fun, Alex!” Supergirl was all laughing and giggling. “We should get one!” 

“Because we need another car?” Alex teased. 

“Come on, look!” She took the older Danvers by the hand and pulled her toward the blue Kei car. “Look!” 

Alex obligated, she took a look inside, and she had to admit that it was indeed pretty cute. The interior was beige, with blue stripes went from the console of the passenger side across the seat all the way to the back. 

“Oh you can actually put the seats all the way down flat.” Myka stepped up to explain, “and you can do this.” She open the back and moved the two back seats all the way back to make more room for the back seats. “You lose a bit of the trunk space but you get more room, if you need it.”

“This is so cool!” Kara turned to look at Alex, gave her a puppy dog eye. 

The agent sighed deeply, knowing what came next. 

The other two looked on in amusement. Especially Vasquez, she was closer to them and had seen what that look could do to her normally so in control commander. And it was rather clear that their senior agent did not want to do it.

“Agent Bering…” Alex turned to look at the new agent. “Would it be possible for us to perhaps trade car for the weekend, or just Saturday.” 

And from over her shoulder Supergirl was making a wide pleading eye at her. “Please?” She added. 

For a minute there, Bering was gaping, she came to think later that she probably looked like a goldfish. It just so happened that she was about to ask to borrow someone’s truck, since she recently moved and needed to get a few new pieces of furniture, so this pretty much worked out perfectly. She loved her little car, but a trip to Home Depot with it was just a pain. 

So, that was how the Alex and Kara got the little car for their Saturday trip. 

“Cat Grant is going to have a conniption.” Alex said after they made the trade, and drove away. 

Kara laughed long and loud at that as she reached for the older Danvers’ hand, another thing she loved, there was nothing separating them unless she pull down the arm rest. 

“It is not a Prius.” The Kryptonian grinned.

“Nope, it is certainly not a Prius.”

\----------

“What did your friend say about the extra passes?” Kara asked as soon as they entered her apartment, she headed right for the kitchen to put the takeout bags down. She was starving. Hopefully she could sneak a piece of potsticker before Alex caught on.

Actually, the passes were offered to her, when she was only calling up her friend to ask if they could perhaps see behind the scene stuff. And it was only because Kara would’ve wanted to see. Personally, Alex was not one to try to meet up with old friend. She didn’t have all that many that she kept in touch with. Her work being the major reason why she never wanted to see any of them. 

They always wanted to ask what she was doing, and if she was seeing anyone, if she was with kids. She couldn’t very well tell them what she was actually doing. She got her cover story, of course, but she didn’t like telling them. 

“He said he’ll have them waiting.” The brunette replied as she sat down to pull her boots off. “And don’t you dare sneak a potsticker, Kara.” 

“Aleeex.” Kara whined. “I said I was sorry.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you are, but still no potsticker for you.” She held up a finger and waggled it. “No, do not pout.” She settled back against the back of the couch as her pouty Kryptonian came toward her. “Nope, not happening.” 

And Kara came closer, bottom lip jutting out in the biggest pout she could muster. As she came closer Alex had flattened herself against the cushion, looking away so she wouldn’t see it. With three bounding leap, Kara landed right next to her most beloved human. 

Alex was still trying not to look at her, so she flopped down, head rested on the brunette lap. 

“Please, can I have some potsticker, please? Please, please please, pretty please.” 

Hazel eyes rolled, as she gave exasperated sigh, Alex reluctantly looked down at the wide, watery blue eyes. “Urgg.. fine.” She grumbled. 

“Yay!” Kara perked right up, she flipped over, as only someone with the power of flight could, into kneeling position, pouting lips turned to smile in an instant. 

“But only two!” 

“Thank you!” 

The wide, happy smile was irresistible, and Alex just couldn’t help her own smile in response. She grabbed that smiling face in both hands and pulled Kara into a kiss. 

“I love you,” Kara murmured into the kiss. “So, so much.” She used her bigger mass to press Alex down to the couch. Dinner could wait. 

Kara trailed kisses down the side of Alex’s jaw, to her neck, she took a little time to appreciate that little spot where her shoulder met her neck,nibbling lightly enjoying the taste of clean skin, and grinning at the shudder she felt running through Alex’s body. 

“Kara,” Alex breathed out softly. 

“Alex.”

Kara slipped a hand underneath the thin tank tap, short nails scratching lightly across those tight abs she had admired earlier, Alex was so responsive. A hand came up to hold the back of her head, fingers tangled into her long hair. She could hear the thrumming of blood coursing through Alex.

They both shifted together, so they could be closer…

A hand slipped, the next moment Kara found herself blinking up at quivering abs in front of her face, this time the quivering had nothing to do with what they were doing before hand, and everything to do with Alex trying to hold in the laughter. 

“This is so not the best place to be doing this.” 

Kara pouted up at her, and Alex shifted herself down, so that they were looking at each other in the eye. “I’m sorry baby.” She held herself up with both arms, looking down at the pouting Kryptonian. Kara wanted to say something, but her belly had another idea, the idea that had nothing to do with her ardor. 

Alex dropped herself down, and laughed some more at the sound of stomach growling. 

“You’re so mean.” 

“Let’s go feed the beast, shall we?” She just couldn’t help it, Alex nuzzled her a little before then she pushed herself up. Her little alien was still pouting. 

“Can I get three potstickers?” 

Alex rolled her eyes, but tucked the pouty alien with her toward the kitchen where their food awaited. “We’ll see.” 

A few minutes later and they settled in with their food in front of the television. Potstickers remained untouched for the moment. 

“Can you heat this up a little?” Alex held out her bowl of egg drop soup. Kara, out of her work clothes and back in her pj bottom and loose sweat-shirt that once belonged to Alex’s -she’d taken it a while back- and glasses.

“Sure.” Pulling her glasses down, and Kara used her heat vision to heat up the soup. 

“So…” Kara watched the older girl pick up some noodle with her chopsticks, normally she would’ve gone in and sneak the first bite off of the chopsticks, but she had another goal in mind right now. 

Alex, who had been waiting for her little alien to take the first bite off of her chopsticks looked up, a little surprised that Kara didn’t try to sneak food off of her. But then the blonde eyes were on the potstickers container in the middle of the table so she knew. 

“Nope, you’re still only getting two.” 

“Aleeeeeeex.” 

\----------

Later, after dinner had been consumed, potstickers fought over, dishes cleaned. 

They tumbled into bed in a heap of human and alien tangled together. They picked up right from before they found themselves on the floor in front of the couch. 

Kara breathed deeply enjoying the afterglow and hot skin pressed against her own, she pulled the comforter over the both of them, knowing that Alex was going to get cold soon, now that the sweat was starting to dry. 

“Love you.” She said softly, turning her head to kiss the still swollen red lips. 

This was another aspect of their intimate relationship that Kara only ever fantasized about in the dark. Never thought she would ever be able to touch her beloved human in this way. To feel her soft, soft skin heat up, to see her eyes glazed over with pleasure and knew that Kara was the one who gave her that. Her breathy cries music to her ear. 

And Kara listened to everything, every hitch of her breath, every beat of her heart picking up speed. She thought nothing could be better than this. 

But then she got to feel Alex’s touch all over, reaching deep inside her, being brought to climax over and over, felt herself floating and falling into awaiting arms of the only person in the world who had always been with her, protecting her. 

“I love you, too.” Alex kissed her long and deep before snuggling down.

“Goodnight Alex.” 

It was going to be a good day tomorrow, Kara was sure of it.

“Goodnight Kara.” 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and the comments! Keep 'em coming. :D 
> 
> I have nothing against Prius, but I really like Honda N-Box Slash (look it up, it's kinda cute) and I think Kara's probably gonna think it's cute. Kei car is a class of small car in Japan. Alex probably drives monster of an SUV (in my head, she does) with full arsenal in the back. 
> 
> Up next is Saturday, at first it's going to just be in this chapter, but yeah, Alex won't let me. So, another chapter for Saturday. Thank you for reading.


	4. This is all before lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday morning! Cat is being nice, Carter is excited, and Alex and Kara is Alex and Kara.

Saturday morning: Kara woke up at the first rang of her alarm, she carefully reached over Alex to shut it off, her curtain was open, so the entire room was flooded with morning light. She grinned at the adorably sleepy Alex, who was still mostly asleep and grumbling. It was the sight she would never get tired of. More often than not, she was the one that ended up sleeping on top of the older girl. It was rare that she got to be the big spoon. 

It was early still, so she covered Alex’s bare shoulder with the comforter, knowing that the older Danvers would be a little cold once she got up. When they were younger Alex would complain that Kara was too hot, but never once denied her a spot in her bed whenever she climbed in with her. Instead she would pull her close and cuddled her. 

Kara was so grateful that she had met Alex.

Leaning over, the Kryptonian floated over the bed so she could watch Alex for a while. 

“Stop it.”

“What?” Kara sounded as innocent as only she could manage.

“Watching me sleep.” One hazel eye opened. “And why are you up already? It's still early.” Her voice muffled with half her face still buried in the pillow.`

“Well,” she floated over Alex’s prone body, one open eye followed her progression suspiciously. 

“You better not do what you are thinking of doing.” 

“What?” Her little alien asked, mischievous grin on her lips, “this?” She dropped down suddenly landing on top of her with her full weight. Alex let out a squeak.

“Kara.” She whined, she found herself being wrapped up so completely with the blanket and the grinning Kryptonian, squirming as the later peppering kisses over her face and one exposed shoulder. 

“Get up, get up, get up.” 

Alex tried to keep the frown when her giggly little alien nuzzled her ear, but she couldn’t. Really, how could anyone with Kara being so bright and happy. She tried valiantly, but ultimately failed. 

“Brat.” Alex squirmed a little more, it was getting hot, with the comforter and Kara on top of her. “Ok, I’m up.” 

But instead of getting up, Kara didn’t budge, instead she dropped her head down and buried her face in the dark hair. This was home, Kara could stay here forever, just like this, with Alex. And the older girl seemed to understand that, so she allowed it, staying still for the moment, and let herself be a cushion. She was used to the solid weight of Kara’s.

Until it was getting too hot, of course.

“Can I get up now?” 

The Kryptonian flopped around a couple more time, giggling at the indignant little squeak from her human cushion before bouncing off. “I’m getting a shower!” She called out, the sound of closing door followed. 

Alex growled before kicking off the comforter, with a glance she noted the time. They were still early enough to linger over breakfast. Which meant that she would have to get up and make some. 

“I want blueberry pancakes.” Kara sang from the bathroom over the sound of her shower, knowing where Alex’s thought would be going to next. 

“Yeah, yeah.” The older Danvers pulled on the discarded shirt before replying in her normal voice, no need to speak any louder, the blonde would hear it anyway. 

The ingredients for pancake laid out just as the blonde exited the bathroom. Kara only need to be in the shower long enough to wash her hair, the rest can be rushed with her super speed. They switched, with Alex needed more time, and Kara just couldn’t wait for her food for that long. 

“It’s ready!” Kara called out cheerfully when she heard Alex exited the bathroom. 

A moment later, the older Danvers, in t-shirts and boy shorts, toweling her hair dry came toward her. Kara handed her a plate with smaller stack then turned to pour a cup of coffee, Alex reached around her to grab silverwares. It was a familiar routine, so comfortable between them now that they didn’t need to say much. 

As Alex settled down at the tall stool her little alien came to sit beside her with a plate, pancakes piled three times as high. They ate quietly, chatting about their plan in between. By the time Alex took the last swallow of her coffee, Kara had finished her whole stack of pancake and drank her milk. 

After cleaning up together, they finished getting dress.

“I love that jacket.” Kara wrapped her arms around her human from behind. 

“I know.”

Alex was in one of her favorite jackets. Actually, she loved all Alex’s jackets. She’d attempted to steal a few of them at one time or another, but while they could share some of their wardrobe with one another, the same could not be said of most of Alex’s jackets, since she was slimmer around the shoulder. 

A smirk appeared and the blonde just couldn’t help herself, she pressed a kiss to the corner of that mouth. 

“Come on,” Alex tugged her hand and headed out the door grabbing a backpack filled to the brim with snacks on the way. “We don’t want to keep them waiting, and give her reason to be snappy” she paused, grinning. “Well, anymore than the car will.”

They both laughed all the way out the door. 

\----------

“Carter honey, calm down.” Cat placed a hand on her son's shoulder in effort to stop him from bouncing on the tips of his toes. He was excited and she understood, but she was getting dizzy from the way he paced and bounced and generally fidgety.

“But mom,” he started.

“They will be here and we are a little early, because someone refused to slow down.”

Cat tried to contain her grin when her son pouted up at her. He was dressed as casual as she had ever seen him. For most of the evening he had been bouncing between being overly excited about the trip and agonizing over what he should wear. Until she told him that he could wear whatever he wanted, and no doubt Sunny Danvers would be in her sundress and cardigan, all preppy and pastel. He didn’t seem very convinced.

She was sure that he texted her assistant for advice.

Whatever advice her sunny assistant gave, she appreciated it, since he stopped agonizing over his clothes and just bouncing around till his bedtime instead.

“So, Keira told you to wear jeans?” She nudged. “And t-shirt?”

“Well,” he blushed. “Kara said not to worry and wear something casual and comfortable.”

Which was exactly what she told him all evening. Cat rolled her eyes, “which is what I told you.”

“But mom!” He whined, but his eyes were on the street outside, he wasn’t looking at her at all.

“They are here!”

A tiny blue car pulled up in front of the building. Cat dismissed it at first, she went to stop him but her son already headed for the double glass door of the building.

“Carter!” She had been trying to keep him waiting in the lobby, and had to pull him back at five minutes interval so that he wouldn’t go wait by the sidewalk, but now he was already out the door and she leaped up to try to catch up to him. 

“I told you we should wait ins--”

“Mom, they are here!” The youngest Grant was already by the car, one hand on the door when he shouted unnecessarily back to her. “Come on mom.” Cat glared at the doorman of her building briefly, but thought better of saying anything to him in favor of following her son out.

“Morning Ms.Grant!”

Cat’s jaw dropped at Sunny Danvers stepped out of a tiny blue car that she had dismissed at first look, smiling as wide as she had ever seen her. She had expected the younger blonde to be wearing all pastel, sundress and cardigan, or some ensemble of what she usually saw in the office.

Kara Danvers was in skinny jeans, babydoll t-shirt, a pair of cherry red oxford on her feet, oh there was a cardigan, just not pastel color like she expected.

Cat Grant picked her jaws off of the ground, and schooled her face into neutral as she made her way to the car. She remembered exactly what she called out to Keira before her assistant left on Friday, and she was sure that this was not a coincidence.

Though how they managed to find a toy car like this between Friday afternoon and this morning was beyond her. And what the hell kind of car was that?!

“Good morning,” she greeted as her assistant directed her son to where the door handle was, he quickly opened the door and climbed inside. Already, she dreaded being contorted into whatever shape these tiny car considered a seat, and glad that she decided to wear pants and low heels today.

The driver side door opened and out popped a grinning Alexandra. “Good morning.” It wasn’t exactly the sunny smile that Kara had, and it was all teeth, but it was biggest one she had ever seen on the older Danvers. Her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Sunny Danvers probably told her exactly what she said about the car.

Cat went around the tiny, boxy looking car, not a long distant to walk by any stretch of imagination, she could probably complete a circle around it with four steps. She was well aware of the hazel eyes following her, and when she got to the door, she had to stop and look for the door handle. Alexandra seemed to be very amused.

But she found it before the older Danvers could direct her to it, and quickly folded herself into the seat, expecting it to feel small. It wasn’t as small as she thought, there was enough room that didn’t make her feel claustrophobic, but that was the extend of it.

“Alexandra,” Cat started when the brunette slipped back into the driver seat, and pretended that she didn’t see the smirk. “I did not expect you to drive this…” she made a show of looking around herself with her lips pursed. “Thing.”

“This _thing_ is an N-Box Slash.” The brunette shrugged, one well shape brow lifted high in challenge. 

There were two sounds of giggling from the other passengers in the car.

“It certainly is a box.” Cat grumbled a little, though she had to concede that it was not as cramp as she feared. She wanted to make more snarking comment, she really did, but one look at Carter, she held her tongue. They were being very nice and accommodating, after all, and they didn’t have to bring Carter, or agreed to let her come along. They could’ve said no, and she couldn’t fault them on that. 

Well, maybe a few snarks, she didn’t need them to think she was nice.

“This is so cool, mom.” The younger Grant looked all around him and pushed himself to the middle so he could rest his chin on the front seat’s backrest. And Cat was pretty sure that it had less to do with what car it was and more of the fact that her son thought the two sitting up front hung the moon and the stars. Really, she had never heard him gushing over anyone, ever. 

Well, except Supergirl. 

They could be driving a pinto and he would still think it was ‘so cool’ if it was Alexandra driving it, she was sure.

“Alright, belts on everyone.” Alex called out as she put the car into drive.

\----------

The drive was rather quick and Alexandra was a safe driver, fast but very safe. And amazingly precise as she weaved her way through traffic. And however much reservation she had about car this size, she had to admit that its size made for a very swift maneuvering in the city, especially on the weekend, when everyone and their puppies were out on the road. 

When she looked to Carter, wanting to see if he was alright Cat was actually a little surprised at how relax her son was, normally he would be very nervous when riding in the car with someone else driving for the first time, to be honest so was she. But it could be that Sunny Danvers was keeping up the chatter with Carter the entire ride.

Carter was so ecstatic, at the beginning of the week he had already resigned himself to spending a boring weekend being invisible to his dad and his dad’s new girlfriend. He had noticed that most if not all of his girlfriend tended to do that, ignoring him. Or they would treat him like he was five years old instead of twelve, and he hated it when they talked to him with this high-pitch voices, like he was a baby.

So by Wednesday when his dad called to tell him that he had to go to conference, and he couldn’t bring him along, Carter was more than happy to tell him that he had no problem with it, he would see his dad some other time.

A weekend with his mom, no matter how busy she was, was a much much better prospect for him anyway. She never treat him like he was a bother. Even when she had piles of paperworks waiting for her. But when he saw the Aquarium flyer at Noonan’s he was excited, but still tried to keep himself in check, his mom would try to take him, but it was not always possible. So when Kara said she was going and would be happy to take him, he was so happy. Of course he realized a little later that he shouldn’t have asked before asking his mom.

Kara was so nice, and he got to meet Alex, who was so awesome, and she was a scientist. His mom liked Alex, he could tell, he knew that his mom did not like very many people. And now his mom was coming along, Carter knew that his mom didn’t plan this, at all. Which made this day even more interesting, and he could thank Kara and Alex over and over again for this. Well, he did text Kara his thanks amongst other plethora of texts he exchanged with her.

Last night he was nervous about what to wear, what if he chose the wrong outfit, and too overdressed? His mom told him to be casual, but still. So, he texted Kara to ask, she told him pretty much the same thing his mom told him, except she was a little more specific, and offered up what she would be wearing as well. That settled him. 

He knew that he was socially awkward, and often missed social ques, as a result: he had very few friends, other kids his age just didn’t have the patience for him. But Kara did. She was never impatient with him, and she answered all his questions. Never once that he got the impression that she was annoyed by him like he sometimes got from other adults. 

“Alex?” Carter leaned forward as far as his seat belt allowed, “can we see them feed the sharks?”

“Yeah, Alex, can we see it?” Kara piped up with a grin her eyes met another pair of blue ones from the back.

“Nope, sorry children, no shark feeding time to watch today.”

Carter pouted a little and dropped himself back into his seat. He was so hoping that he would get to see it.

“But,” he perked up as Alex continued. “My friend said they had a baby penguin that we could go see and perhaps, play with a little.”

From the corner of her eye she saw two pair of blue eyes lit up like stars.

“Baby penguin?” The youngest Grant’s voice went high in delight. 

“Yes, a baby penguin name Cookie.” 

A snort came from the quiet corner of the car and two pairs of eyes turned to Cat Grant, who seemed more content to observe them and their conversation than offering up any comment of her own. 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara turned in her seat to look at her boss, and Cat Grant found two different shades of blue focusing on her. And despite the curious tone that was deceptively innocent, she could see the little grin appearing.

“Mom?” 

She considered her response carefully, if it was only the Danvers, she would be sarcastic, and oh she could get really snippy with that one. Why would anyone name a bird Cookie? But then a second glance at her son she decided that she shouldn’t. 

“He must’ve liked cookie, to be named as such.” She allowed lamely. 

Two matching smirks from up front was what she got, but her son’s giggle soothed her ruffled feather. It was going to be an exercise on her self control today, she could tell already.

“Penguin can’t eat cookie, mom.” Carter rolled his eyes, and Cat felt like she was looking at the mirror. 

The two Danvers snickered from the front joined in her son’s giggle. 

\----------

The parking was easier to find than she would’ve thought, especially because the car was so tiny it could fit into smaller spot that would have been too tight for anything larger than a sedan to get into. 

As Cat Grant opening the door she found the older Danvers standing by her open door, offering a hand to help her out. The Queen of All Media was a little surprised, but as she moved out of the way, she watched the brunette, in her dark blue skinny jeans, charcoal gray top and thin motorcycle jacket, leaned into the back seat and reached back to grab something. 

A mid-size backpack she slugged on one shoulder, Alex stepped back and closed the door. 

Sunny Danvers was standing in front of the car with her son, who was bouncing on the tips of his toes. Cat went to join them Alexandra right behind her. A quick beep let them know that the car was locked. 

“Here, I’ll take that.” Kara reached out to take the backpack, Alex let her, and smiled when Kara took her hand. 

The group made their way to the front where the ticket counter was, there were several short lines of people waiting to get the tickets. Alex bypassed the line and went to one of the staffs standing by the entrance, and asked for the passes that the director was supposed to have for them. 

“Oh you’re Dr. Danvers. I’ll get the passes for you.” The pimply faced young man smiled, and quickly went inside the box office, practically running into the door as he hurriedly open it. A few minutes later he came out with four passes in his hand. He was stammering his welcome speech before handing them over to the visitors. 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled at him and the whole group, with the exception of Carter, watched his face turned red and as he turned back to his duty his feet nearly trip all over themselves. 

“Well, what do you want to see first?” Alex asked as she grabbed the brochure from near by stacks of brightly colors pamphlet, all designed to show the attractions. “Though, I think Kara made a plan for us,” Alex grinned at the young blonde. 

“We,” she pointed at herself and Carter. “Discussed our game plan last night.” The youngest Grant looked up at her with a big smile on his face and nodded. 

Of course they made plan. 

“Right, not surprise.” She gestured for all of them to go ahead.

\----------

Carter listened with wide-eyed excitement, as Alex pointed out the gender of the giant octopus in the tank. He got so close to the tank that he could see the condensation from his breath on the tank surface.

“Alex, look, it’s like he’s looking at me!”

It seemed that way, since the orange tentacle creature came to the front of the tank and spread himself out on the surface with his appendages pressed against the glass where the boy’s hand was. 

Kara was right beside him, her nose almost touching the tank, she was careful about where she placed her hands and how much strength she exerted. People were milling about, and they weren’t the only one trying to get a closer look at the giant octopus inside the tank. In the past she would not be able to tolerate so many people in the same place as her without being overwhelmed by it, but not anymore, and especially when she was with Alex.

Who was right beside her.

Kara placed a hand on her lower back, and carefully pressed herself closer. Alex turned to smile at her briefly, and wrapped an arm around her while patiently answering another question the younger Grant had for her. Carter reminded her of how Kara used to be when she first arrived, and it made her a little nostalgic. It was the reason why she was more accommodating than she usually would be. And he was a nice boy, if a little curious.

“He’s so big.” Carter murmured as the octopus spread himself across the tank in front of him.

“That’s a ten pounder GPO,” someone spoke from behind them, four heads immediately turned to look. “Caught off the coast of Oregon, and especially deliver to us for this exhibit.” 

“Alex Danvers.” A man in white button-up shirt and khaki was coming closer to them. His face almost split with his wide smile.

“Thomas,” she smiled back.

“How are you?”

“Pretty good, what about you? Seems like you’re doing well.”

Kara’s hand tugged at the back of her jacket and Alex angled her body back to her. She’d met the guy before, of course, they were out grocery shopping, and ran into him. Like that time, he seemed to only paid attention to Alex. Her human was so oblivious.

“Hi.”

“It’s good to see you again, Kara.” He gave her a cursory smile then turned to his old classmate again.

Alex gestured toward the two Grants. “This is Carter and--”

“Cat Grant,” he finally noticed the smaller blonde standing slightly away from the group. “Wow, it is a pleasure.” He offered his hand quickly.

Cat Grant considered him for a moment, this was - no doubt- the current director of the NC Aquarium. He seemed older than Alexandra by quite a few years, how were they even classmates, she would love to know.

“Pleasure is mine, Dr...” She trailed off, it was just her way. It wasn’t that she didn’t pay attention, she just wanted reaction.

“Hornby, Thomas Hornby, but you can call me Tom.” He shook her hand vigorously.

Cat Grant pulled her hand away after a moment, this level of enthusiasm was not doing anything to her complexion.

“So, how do you know this kid genius here Ms. Grant?” Tom gestured toward Alex.

“Well,” Cat started, she glanced over at the brunette, caught her just as she was rolling her eyes, and Sunny Danvers was giggling quietly. It didn’t escape her notice that Kara was leaning against the older girl. “We’ve met through an acquaintance.” Her eyes glanced briefly to her assistant, though the man didn’t appear to notice. Then she grinned. “Kid genius? Why Alexandra, you never told me they called you that.” It explained a lot about the age different between the two classmates. Unless of course, the man was aging beyond his year, seeing how his hairline looked to be receding.

“Really, no one called me that.” Alex said, her tone so dry it could suck out all the water in the tank, which only served to make Cat’s grin bigger. 

The NC Aquarium’s director laughed, and Alex was reminded again why she never liked to see any of her college friends, not that she had many to begin with. There were always questions, she just didn’t care to answer. She did expect to see him, however briefly, today, he did say that he was rather busy, it being the weekend and they were offering some new attraction after all. 

It was all one big coincidence that she ran into Thomas while out running errands a couple of weeks ago with Kara. She never once thought she would ever run into any of her classmates, since most of her high school friends were still living their lives in Midvale. And she’d lost touch with her college friends. 

It was a good thing that at least she liked Thomas, he was a nice guy, and when he invited her to visit the aquarium Kara looked so excited that she just couldn’t say no. As it turned out that Kara had wanted to go, since Winn told her about the new tank and the underwater walkway. 

“She was always the top of the class.” Thomas grinned at the look on the brunette’s face. “I’ve always expected to see you in some medical journal, or something.” 

“Or something.” Alex said dryly. “I’m just a lowly government employee.” She shrugged. 

“Doing something important, I’m sure.” 

Kara watched the exchange and filed away what was being said. Alex’s college days were of mystery to her, during which time Alex had pulled away, and she didn’t understand why. The brunette always blamed the workload, but things got better once she moved to National City. It was one thing that she never told the older girl, the reason she moved here instead of other city, so that she could be closer to her. 

Cat Grant listened with interest. While Alexandra was clearly very intelligent, she found that her mannerism was far from a lab rat as she referred to herself. The journalist in her wanted to dig up whatever she could, but she also knew when to refrain. So, she listened to everything and filed away for later. 

Just when there was a lure in conversation Carter started asking about the tank and the aquarium itself. 

“Oh, have you seen the walkway, yet?” 

“We’re about to head that way.” Cat replied for all of them. 

“Alex said we could see the baby penguin?” Carter asked, he looked between his mom and the director. He had wanted to ask when they were going to see that baby penguin that Alex talked about this morning.

“Ah, yes. Cookie, he’s a very cute little guy. We can go see him now if you’d like.” 

\----------

They ended up at the back room where the nursery was, and one of the staffs brought out the baby penguin. And while Alex and Cat chatted with the aquarium director, Kara and Carter were playing with the bird. He was quite sociable and seemed to like visitors. Judging from pleased noises he made when he waddled around and rubbed his head against their hands.

Their laughter made the rest of the room smile. 

“Alex, look, he likes to be tickled.” Kara called out as she tickled the penguin lightly with her index fingers. It took the baby penguin a little time to come to a new person, the guy who brought him out told them when he opened the door from his cage. But he came right to Kara, and seemed to take a shine to her. 

“I can see that.” 

Alex wasn’t really surprised, she didn’t know if it was because she was alien, or because she was innocent and such a bright and happy creature herself, but all animal seemed to take a liking to her little Kryptonian. She could recall the tiny farm near their home in Midvale that they would walk by several times a week, just so that Kara could visit the animals. And all of them would come right to her, happy to see the ray of sunshine that was the Kryptonian. 

Alex herself liked animal well enough, but not as much as her little alien. 

Cat Grant paid half attention to the conversation with the two classmates which started to become a monologue, since the brunette seemed to want to share even less than she did with her earlier in the week. The other half she paid to her son. Carter was happy, he was giggling with Sunny Danvers while she was tickling the clearly pleased little creature. 

She had to admit -only to herself, of course - that the whole thing was adorable. The little penguin was adorable and she wouldn’t mind petting it herself. 

They already stopped at the penguin enclosure earlier, in fact it was their first stop. They spent twenty minutes there with the older Danvers pointing out the breed of penguin that was in the pit, and the youngest Grant listen with bright eye. He could've research it himself, and he did, a little, but he found that he liked the little factoids that Alex told him and Kara more. 

Cat found herself listening avidly as well. She wondered if the brunette did her research before hand so she could answer all the questions that Carter could conceivably ask her, or did she just have all those facts conveniently store away from some other time. 

Kara, however, listening to it all with wide-eyed excitement, like she had since they were teenagers. She also knew that whenever they went out on their trips Alex would look up everything there was to know about the place, and did all the research just so that she could explain things to Kara better. Before she knew all this, she’d thought that Alex was the smartest girl in the world, and that she was so lucky to have her. 

Well, she still felt that way now. And loved her all the more for the effort the brunette put into taking care of her. Even for this outing, she knew that Alex -with her busy schedule- looked up a lot of things just so that she could better explain things to Kara, and Carter. Despite the fact that the Kryptonian could’ve done that herself. 

“We should get going.” Alex gently told Kara and Carter, “I’m sure Tom has places he needs to be and we have a lot more to look at.” 

Kara and Carter spent the next minute saying goodbye to the little penguin, who, unbelievably, seemed reluctant to leave them and go into his enclosure. 

“Bye Cookie,” the young Mr.Grant waved at the little flightless bird, he also pulled his mom over to say goodbye as well. 

“Honey, I don’t think he’s going to feel any different if I say goodbye to him or not.” Cat protested likely. 

“He will, right Alex?” 

“Oh yeah, totally.” The brunette agreed easily, a little too quickly in Cat’s opinion. And Carter, Carter was looking completely serious in his insistent that she say farewell to Cookie.

Cat glared at her over her son tousled head, and allowed her son to tug her forward. Alex’s grin didn’t fade, if anything it got bigger. What the Queen of all Media completely missed was the way her son’s bright blue eyes twinkled in mischief back at the brunette.

Kara opted to stand next to her girlfriend, looking as innocent as could be. 

\----------

They made their way through the throng of people to the area, the walkway display was actually their next stop after the octopus tank, according to Kara’s and Carter’s plan. 

“Wow!” Carter had to stop for a moment to look. “This is awesome!” He turned to his mom, Alex and Kara, his eyes sparkled. “It’s like walking underwater.” 

“Yes, honey.” Cat agreed with him with an indulgent smile. She looked down at the LED walkway programmed to look like water, the entire thing was well designed and it did give her the feeling of walking through water. She was impressed, but wasn’t about to say it out loud.

The aquarium director quickly gushed about the display, he went through all the facts, listing various species of fish that they got in the tanks, and acting the perfect tour guide as they walked toward the entrance. “There are like millions of LED lights in this walkway alone.” He pointed down for Carter, although his eyes were on Alex. 

Who paid very little attention to him at the moment, instead her attention was on Kara who was looking at a school of clownfish, and chatting with the little girl that was exclaiming “Neemo!” 

Alex pulled out a camera and took some pictures of her little alien, she had been taking their photo here and there, probably not as much as Kara would, had the camera been in her hand. But she did take quite a few. 

“This is where we set for photo opt.” Tom quickly pointed out where the corals set to resemble frames throughout the tanks. “If you take pictures from the other side and it’ll look like you’re in the water!” 

Two heads quickly turned to her with interest. 

“Yeah, I’ll take your picture.” Alex rolled her eyes with the air of exasperation, it was all for a show, though. 

“I’ll go with you.” Cat Grant said quickly, she was getting bored of listening to the man. She thought being director of the aquarium would mean that the guy would be busy, especially on a day like this. 

Or maybe he was busy, but he took the time because of a certain someone. 

Whom either completely oblivious to it, or just didn’t care. 

Cat eyed the brunette for a moment, the girl in question was nodding at something the younger Danvers was saying. She decided that it was probably the later. After all, you couldn’t miss the way Hornby’s attention focused on her. 

And as she watched the man pointing something out to them, she noticed a little reaction from Sunny Danvers. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one noticed the attention. 

“Alex, I want some picture with you, too.” Kara placed a hand on her shoulder and let it slide down to grab her hand. Cat had to smile, it was clearly a possessive gesture. The little smirk she could see at the corner of the brunette’s mouth told her that she wasn’t the only one that noticed. 

“I can take your picture for you.” Thomas stammered out.

But before any of them could accept, or reject his offered his radio came on, one of the staffs was looking for him. 

“I guess I have to leave.” He looked disappointed. 

“Yeah, thanks for the tour Thomas.” Alex gave him a smile. She’d actually thought that he would leave them be after he directed them to the display, but he seemed so intended on walking with them. 

“You’re welcome, maybe we could get together some other time.” He ran his hand through his thinning hair. “Nice to meet you Ms.Grant, Carter.” He gave the Queen of all Media’s hand a quick shake as well as Carter’s. 

“Bye.” Kara gave him a wave, she didn’t want to tempt herself to give his hand a little squeeze. 

“Um… bye Kara, Alex.” 

A disembodied voice called for his attention again and he quickly left. 

“I thought he’d never leave.” The normally all sunshine and daisy Danvers muttered under her breath, it was only loud enough that Alex and Cat Grant could hear. 

“Now, now, Keira-”

“Kara.” Alex corrected her. 

“-you’re not the only one.” 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me this long to post, at first I wanted to get the entire day out in one chapter, but it'll take much much too long, and it'll be pretty big, so I decided to break the day up. A tiny, little peek at Jealous!Kara, but nothing major. I also got some other ideas for a new story to go into this series as well, so I'm also writing that out. 
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments, thank you so much.


	5. I think you have to roll me out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and Cat get to see how much Kara can really pack away.

“We should get some lunch, I’m sure Carter is hungry, I know Kara is.” Alex looked at her little alien, who immediately perked up at the suggestion. With her metabolism rate much much higher than human, Kara often had to go without in order to not stand out. She never had to do that with Alex. There was always plenty to eat with Alex around. She even made sure that they pack plenty of snacks for Kara, and she’d been munching on that. 

Cat Grant looked at her incredulously. “I don’t see how, what with all the snacks you’ve been giving her all morning.”

Which was the truth, at first Cat gave no thought to the backpack that the two switched back and forth between them, until she watched snacks after candy, after chocolate bar appeared and disappeared. To say that it was astounding was a bit of an understatement. Not that all of them were consumed by Sunny Danvers, she saw a few were handed to her son as well, discretely, of course, and she pretended not to see.

She wanted him to have a good time, and so far he seemed to be having a good time.

Then Alex pointedly handed her bottomless pit of an alien another kitkat.

Cat Grant was sure that the brunette was poking fun at her with that particular candy. She narrowed her eyes at her. Alexandra, of course, didn’t even pause, the corner of her lips turned up in a smirk. Then she fished out another kitkat, this one in package covered in pink flowers and offered it to her.

She accepted the small package, mostly out of curiosity. When she took a closer look, on the package there were Japanese writing, and a picture of a blue bottle? 

Sounds of snickering brought her eyes from the older Danvers to Sunny Danvers and Carter, the two were thick as thieves today.

“That one’s really good Ms.Grant.” Kara gestured at the candy with an empty hand, her own sweet gone.

“Yes, thank you Keira-”

“Kara.” At this point, Alex knew that Cat Grant did it to annoy her more than anything, and the look in those eyes told Alex as much, she expected the correction, so she did it. 

“-I’ll save it for after lunch.” 

And as they talked, Alex started to guide them towards the outdoor cafe. Carter practically skipping in front of the group toward one of the few empty tables. He wasn’t hungry, exactly, but it was about time for lunch and Kara seemed hungry. He saw all the things she ate, and it was amazing, now he just wanted to see if she could eat more. He had never seen anyone eat as much as Kara before. 

As they settled on a round table, a harried waitress appeared by their table a few minutes later, she quickly offered them standard greetings and menus. Kara eagerly accept the menu with a bright smile. She was so looking forward to lunch, and knew, already, what she was going to order. And she also knew what Alex was going to order. 

Alex watched the bright smile on her alien’s face, and let a smaller one touched her own lips. Nothing perked Kara up like food. So, when the blonde leaned over to share to menu she was all too happy to comply, and nodded accordingly when the acceptable items were being picked out. 

Cat rolled her eyes when she noted the forgotten menu in the older Danvers hand, and the couple shared the menu while they decided what to order. Though from the conversation she was hearing, it was more Sunny Danvers deciding what they both should order. 

“Mom, what are you getting?” Carter nudged her lightly, his eyes were on his own menu, which was open to Kid’s section. “I want some fries.” 

“Sure, honey.” Cat didn’t even look at what he was looking at, the couple in front of her had almost all of her attention right this moment. She watched Kara point to several things on the page, and Alex tried, not very successfully, to steer her toward something else on one of her choices. 

_Pushover_ , was all Cat thought when she saw Alexandra finally agreed to all the younger blonde’s choices. 

Alex leaned back into her chair after a bit of a negotiation, like how all their meals started. Kara pointed out choices that she wanted, and Alex would veto a few, and they agreed upon whatever the choices they both deemed acceptable. It was pretty easy for the both of them, they’ve done this always, and they knew what the other liked and disliked. So, really it was mostly for banter, and now for show. 

Afterall, Cat Grant was watching, Alex couldn’t really have her think that she was a big pushover.

Well, with Kara she was, not with anyone else.

When the waitress came to take their orders, Kara and Alex ordered their supposed choices of food, and a platter of something to split. Kara almost order for her boss, but she stopped herself, she’s not on the clock, after all, and Ms.Grant was more than capable of ordering for herself. And when her boss was ordering her usual, she had to stop herself from smiling. 

When the waitress walked away Kara shifted a little closer to Alex and took her hand like she had done for most of the day. 

Kara sometimes fidget, especially when she had to wait for something, she would play with napkins, folding, flattening it out. She even learn origami and at one point she would have strips of paper in her pocket to fold stars with. That was something Alex introduced her to, after one too many napkin being shredded while they were waiting for their dinner years ago. It also helped with her control. 

She still did that every so often. But now she had something else she preferred to play with while waiting. 

Alex’s hand. 

She’d run her thumb over Alex’s long fingers, feeling the calluses that came from all her training, reminding her of all the things Alex did and continued to do for her. And they reminded her to do better, to become stronger, so she could protect the person she loved most. And the thrumming of her pulse calmed and comforted her.

“Kara, are those sharks on your socks!” Carter leaned toward his mom’s assistant, he had only just noticed them. 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” She quickly crossed her legs, and tugged the leg of her pants up a little to show the shark-print sock, all the while still holding onto Alex’s hand. The table was just the size that they were comfortably seat but not really far away from each other.

“Wow!” Carter leaned in to take a closer look, “where did you get those?” 

“Oh,” she tilted her head toward the brunette. “Alex picked them up for me.” 

And on they went, chatting about the colorful socks and other accessories, mostly the silly socks Kara collected, and where she got them. And if his mom could get him some of the same socks that Kara had. 

“What about you Alex?” He turned to the brunette. 

Three pairs of eyes turned right to the brunette, who had been content to just listening to whatever conversation going on around her. “Alex’s wardrobe consist of black and gray and occasional white.” Kara tugged at her hand. 

“Hey, I have some navy blue in there, too!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, yeah, Alex has some navy blue in her wardrobe, too.” Kara teased with a big grin. “And I did get you that constellation socks, and the equation ones!” 

“Yeah, you did, and all kinds of other woodland creatures.” Alex smiled at her fondly. 

“She’s wearing the otter ones today.” Kara told Carter with a wide smile. 

Three pairs of eyes now on her so Alex made a show of rolling her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, ” she said. “No I’m not gonna show you.” 

She was wearing boots in matching color with Kara, probably the only more colorful footwear she owned, with her jeans tucked into them. So, no she wasn’t about to take off her boots to show them her socks. 

Cat Grant smirked at her. It would be interesting to know who was the one picking out their footwears, between Sunny Danvers and Alexandra, she had a feeling that it was the former and not the later. From the look of it, had the older Danvers been the one, the shoes would’ve been black. Or it could be that they both compromised, because if leave all to the young blonde they could be wearing hot pink Dr. Martens.

\----------

“Really, you have to tell me your workout regiment.” Cat watched as the waitress unloaded their orders onto the table. Hers was a simple burger with a side salad, same with Carter, but he ordered french fries instead, and she didn’t have the heart to insist that he get some green in his plate. 

The Danvers’ orders… to say that there were a lot of food was a bit of an understatement. Especially when looking at the ones who intended on eating them. 

Sunny Danvers was almost salivating over her large order of burger with extra of everything. Really, how could she still be hungry after all the things she’s been stuffing herself with and Cat couldn’t even begin to calculate the calorie intake of the entirety of their order, not to mention what the younger blonde had been eating without her seeing. 

“Working for you is workout enough Ms.Grant.” Kara replied cheekily. 

Carter laughed, and the older Danvers simply grinned at her. Cat huffed and rolled her eyes at the rest of the table. She could just see it now, her son with the influence of the two Danvers, but she found herself not unhappy about that. Her son was more animated, and outgoing today than she had ever seen him before. 

He had been chatting nonstop about things that interested him and what he looked up about whatever species of fish they were looking at to all three of them. She was so proud of him. What made her happier was that neither of the Danvers appeared to be impatient, or annoyed with him like she sometimes saw on even the nanny she carefully vetted to care for him when she couldn’t. 

So far, he seemed so impressed with the walkway and the octopus tank, she already half expected him to ask her for a pet octopus or something, but only after he did his own research into it, of course. They were already comparing photos and there were numerous, most were of Carter and Kara, some with Alexandra. She had to admit that Sunny Danvers wasn't a half bad photographer. She would probably do great writing about human interests. Something she filed away for future reference.

But she had to stop that train of thought when her son decided to start an eating contest with the younger Danvers. And the brunette was no help at all, Alexandra was not inhaling her own lunch like the other two, but she wasn’t exactly being dainty with her own cheeseburger either. Cat noticed that she did cut her own burger in half and pretty much separated almost everything in her plate in two portions. 

Cat wondered about it for a moment, but her attention soon directed at her son and the manners that he seemed to throw out the window as he tried to stuff his face with his own food. 

“Carter, honey, slow down.” She nudged him lightly when she saw his cheeks puffed out with food. “While I’d wholly support you in anything you want to do, I don’t think eating contest is going to be one of them.” She eyed the amount of food, and how much it did not phase Alexandra. “Especially against Keira.”

“Kara,” Alex corrected, then turned to the younger Grant. “And your mom is right, you shouldn’t try to out eat Kara, it’s impossible.”

Her little Kryptonian grinned at everyone at the table, but said nothing else. She didn’t even try to be discreet as she took some fries from Alex’s plate. Right then Cat’s half formed question from earlier was answered, when she saw the brunette pushed a pile of fries that she had separated toward the younger woman without being asked.

“I’m going to assume that you have an extremely fast metabolism.” Cat muttered with a touch of envious, other possibilities came to her mind, a lot of them were impossible, but entertaining. There were a few of them, however, that were very much possible. “That or, Alexandra?” She turned to the older Danvers. “By any chance your lab is researching some fat burning pill? If that is that case, I’d like to know who I have to call to get some investment in.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, Kara told her a while ago that Cat suspected that she was Supergirl, and she was pretty aggressive about it. Which resulted in Kara getting panic, though Alex knew that it was mostly because she did not want to lose her job. The job that was a part of her normal life. And her boss had been like a mentor to her.

Kara explained to her as best she could of her own reasoning. She didn’t do a good job of it, but growing up with the Kryptonian, Alex had an insight into her inner working, and even when she couldn’t explain, or even understood it herself, Alex did.

She still thought that Cat could definitely treat her better. 

“Nope,” Alex shook her head then took another bite of her burger. “Just regular research.” Which really didn’t answer anything. 

Even now, the Queen of all Media was still trying to needle some sort of information out of her. She was being more subtle this time around though. Just a few questions here and there, nothing so obvious. Alex had to give it to her, she certainly was very tenacious. No wonder she was such a good journalist.

Cat rolled her eyes, there was more to Alexandra Danvers than just a scientist, she was sure of it. At first she just needed to know this person, who she was, where she came from because of Sunny Danvers, and the fact that she would be spending time with Carter. 

But now, she just wanted to know who Alexandra was. And if she was right about Sunny Danvers being Supergirl, then Alexandra was definitely not just a researcher. And she knew it would be interesting to know the family that took in an alien orphan who went through such great tragedies at a young age and raise her to be this well adjusted, bright and happy person she was. How patient and generous they were. 

She had no intention of exposing anyone, but she supposed that it would take some time before she could let them know that. And probably even longer before they would even begin to believe her. 

“We gonna have to roll you out of here Kara!” The youngest Grant exclaimed with wide eye. 

Carter himself had stopped eating his own lunch about three quarters of the way when he looked up and realized that Kara’s plate was pretty much empty, and she was picking fries from Alex’s plate. 

“You have no idea.” Alex pinched a hand creeping across her plate to a small pile of fries still remained on her plate. Kara winced, but the older Danvers knew better, it was all a show since the Kryptonian wouldn’t feel the pain from the pinching. 

“We can let Alexandra do that, honey.” Cat smiled at her son, wiping the ketchup off his cheek. “I’m sure she is an expert.” 

“Mom…” Carter rolled his eyes, that amused Kara, they could not be mistaken as anything other than mother and son, with their matching expression. “We can’t let Alex do it by herself!” 

“Hey,” Kara poked the boy lightly. “I can roll myself out, thank you very much.” 

\----------

“I still can’t believe you demolished the entire thing.” Cat grumbled when she saw Kara walk, her steps light, she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. She certainly didn’t look like she had just inhaled all that food only minutes before. 

“It wasn’t just me, Ms. Grant.” Kara whined. “Alex ate some of it.” She twirled around to face her boss and then back to the brunette, their hands linked together. 

“Only like a third.” Alex quipped.

Lunch long finished, with a little fight over the bill afterward, Cat Grant refused to let Alex pay for their meal, citing that she was the one crashing their date. After that Alex reluctantly conceded. 

They were moving in a more sedated pace than the morning, mostly because they were all full from their meals, and a little because of the crowd. According to the gameplan, they were heading for dolphin’s show. Which meant they had a little bit of leisure time before the show start. 

“But we still need to get good seats.” Carter tugged at his mother’s hand as he walked ahead of the group. “I wanna be in the front.”

The thought of being close enough to the show to get wet did not sound appealing to Cat Grant, and she was about to come up with a reason why they should get seats toward the middle when Kara offered her opinion on the seating arrangement. 

“Um.. I don’t think we should be up front, buddy.” She scrunched up her nose a little. “We might get a better view of the show if we sit toward the middle or something, not too close, you know. So, we can have the view of the whole pool.” 

“Really,” Carter turned to her, his face thoughtful. “Will we get better view in the middle Alex?” 

“Probably,” the brunette replied. 

“Ok.” 

Cat really did appreciate the brunette scientist even if she would never, ever say it out loud. 

As they entered the arena, Cat noted the time, they had some ten minutes or so before the next show start, and it seemed they arrived at just the right time. The seats were starting to fill up, especially the front row, which really sort of rendered their earlier talk a moot point. But then she noted the wet area up front and was glad that they weren’t sitting there. Obviously the show involved the audience a little. Or at the very least it involved getting them wet.

A few minutes later they seemed to be in the best spot they could be, as they were settling in the seats chosen, the youngest Grant seemed indecision where he was going to sit, he wanted to be next to his mom, and at the same time he wanted to be next to Kara and Alex, it was an impossible choice. 

Until the decision was made for him. With Alex sitting down and Kara plopped down next to her, so he sat next to Kara. He grinned up at his mother when he noticed that she was inspecting the seat before sitting down. He did tell her to wear jeans, because that was what Kara told him, but she refused, he wasn’t sure why, really. 

The four of them settled in as comfortable as the hard aluminum seats allowed. Kara and Carter were chatting about the show they were about to see, and what they would like to see after with only a little interjection from Alex, who was completely fine with letting the two youngest chat about everything under the sun.

Alex looked around them, keeping an eye on their surrounding, like she was trained to do. It was a quiet day, on the alien hunting front. She half expected for something to happen, but trusted that if something did happen, the D.E.O would handle it, and not really call her, or Supergirl for anything. So far there were only families and couples around, which was in no way surprising.

People continued to come in and picking seats all around them as the time ran closer to the start of the next show. 

“It’s starting,” Kara pointed out with Carter wiggling in his excitement beside her when a couple of people, presumably trainers stepped out from behind the stage. 

And when the announcement for the show to begin came on they all applauded. 

The first trick was on the way.

\----------

Alex had graciously packed extra small towel this morning, just in case her warning about the dolphin show didn’t take, and she now handed Cat that extra one for Carter as they walked out of the arena. Kara was beside her with a towel already over her damp head and a big smile on her face. 

“You smell like fish.” Alex commented when Kara leaned against her.

“A dolphin kissed me!” The comment didn’t dampen her little Kryptonian’s giddiness any. “And how do you stay dry when you were right next to Carter is what I wanna know.” 

When the announcer asked for audience participation Kara was the first to jump up and volunteered. Alex suspected that she used a tiny burst of super speed for that. That was how she got to feed and pet the dolphins. She was bouncing with joy that even the trainer commented on how happy she looked being there with the animal. Alex made sure that she got it all on her camera, especially when the dolphin ‘kiss’ her cheek, Kara would want to see that later. 

The youngest Grant was beside himself with excitement even though his mom didn’t let him go up with Kara. He was more than happy to be standing by the guard rail up front with Alex to watch the action as close as he possibly could with his mom’s assistant on the other side. 

When the dolphins started splashing water near the audience, resulting in many screams and laughter Carter Grant was practically screaming with delight when the water splashed him. Alex on the other hand, stepping back at just the right time that the only things got touched by the water were the tips of her boots.

An amazing feat to Carter when he noticed, which she explained away as her being lucky enough to get the timing just right. Kara knew better though, this was Alex who had trained hard to be as fast as humanly possible, she knew that Alex wanted to be the best she could be, to try to achieve the impossible so she could take care of her, to be the protector that Kara needed. 

“Next time you’re going up there with the dolphin,” Kara promised. 

The older Danvers made a small, scoffing noise in her throat. “That’s never gonna happen.” 

“Why not? Don’t you like dolphins, Alex?” Carter asked innocently, his big blue eyes blinked up at her. He looked almost like the younger Kara, asking about things she didn’t quite understand when she first got to Earth. 

“I like dolphin just fine, buddy.” The brunette smiled at him. “I just don’t wanna smell like fish.”

“But they aren’t fish!” 

“I know, they are mammals just like you and me. But they still smell like fish, though.” 

Cat snickered, but she gave her son a one arm hug when he conceded to the brunette’s point. “They do live in the ocean.” She gave him another squeeze before letting go, knowing how much or how little he could tolerate the physical contact. She had to contain her smile when he pouted up at her. 

“I don’t know what’s the problem is, you surf.” Kara nudged her lightly with an elbow. “You practically live in the ocean yourself.” 

“That’s different, I smell like salt water when I surf, not fish.”

“You surf Alexandra?” Cat tried to imagine the brunette lazing around on the beach, with a surfboard, and generally being a beach bum… 

“When I get time, yes.” The older Danvers nodded. 

“Huh, I can sorta see it.” 

“Can you teach me?” Carter blurted out, Alex just got cooler in his mind. “I’ve always wanted to try.” 

Alex made noises that neither agree or disagree with his request, she eyed the older blonde for her reaction at the question. Cat didn’t seem bother, just thoughtful, but when she saw that the girls were looking at her she lifted one brow in question. 

“So, what’s next?” Alex asked the group after a moment as they all started to file out with the crowd.

\----------

Alex came back with three ice cream cones and a small size sherbet in both hands. Cat watched her son eagerly accepted one scoop of chocolate in sugar cone with a big smile. Sunny Danvers contained herself long enough to let Carter took his before reaching out for her own, three scoops of vanilla and chocolate.

“Thank you, Alex.” Carter said happily.

Cat was slightly startled when a small paper cup of frozen treat was handed to her.

“Figure you wouldn't want to miss out.”

“Thank you.” Cat accepted the cup, she certainly didn't ask for this, when the brunette went to get ice-cream. And normally she would come up with some barb or other, but her son's eyes were on her and his smile too wide. So she took a small bite, surprised at how refreshing it tasted. 

Then the brunette herself sat down at the end of the bench with her own ice-cream. Two scoops, vanilla. Kara immediately moved close. Despite her protest of fishy smell earlier, Alex didn’t move away, instead she slung her arm behind her, resting her free hand over her shoulder. For a few moments they all savoring their own treats. Unsurprisingly, Kara was the first to finish hers.

Cat watched the couple sat pressed together, Kara leaned into the older girl, her head leaning back to rest at the crook of her neck, and when she finished her ice-cream, cone and all she turned to Alex with a puppy eye, and the older Danvers handed over her own half finished one, which the young blonde eagerly accepted.

This was familiar to them, Cat Grant could tell. She had noticed how much her bubbly assistant eat during the workday, but what she saw today… it was astounding how much Sunny Danvers could really put away. And to see someone who obviously knew, and understood like Alexandra, who made sure that there was plenty and offered up her own potion to the girl without batting an eyelash.

If Cat Grant was anyone else, she would admit that it was such a privilege to be able to see the way these two young women interact, this was what love looked like. She might even make some cooing, or aweing noises at them. But she wasn’t anyone else, and well, cooing and awing noises weren’t something she could do in public. 

Alex kissed the top of the blonde head affectionately, handing over her half finished ice-cream to her little Kryptonian. She couldn't remember the last time she finished her own dessert of any kind. But she didn't mind.

“You can go get more, you know.” She teased gently as Kara ate the ice-cream.

“It tastes better when it’s yours.” Kara gave her a cheeky grin and finished the cone off.

“Brat,” Alex rolled her eyes and nudged the blonde head with her nose.

“How's the chocolate, buddy?” She turned to Carter, the boy seemed more interested in watching people around him and enjoying his treat than talking, his long legs swung back and forth, his bright blue eyes focused across the room where there were more tanks displayed. 

“Good.” Carter was almost done with his own, already munching on the cone.

Then hazel eyes turned to Cat Grant, one brow lifted in question.

“It’s surprisingly not horrible.” Cat Grant answered with a shrug, but her small cup was empty, and Alex could see it.

“Not horrible, huh.” Alex smirked at the empty cup.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Well, unlike your Sunny here, I hadn’t been snacking all day, and demolished a lunch big enough to feed the entire office.”

The brunette chuckled, it was true.

Cat Grant watched the stream of candy, after candy Alex fished out of the backpack and handed over to the younger blonde from the moment they stepped inside the building. So, her stomach was protesting when she saw her assistant gave a nudge to the brunette and gestured at the ice-cream booth. It must be her alien metabolism, there was no other explanation for it. There was no way a regular person could eat this much and stayed in shape unless they spent hours and hours working out. 

However she admitted -- only to herself, of course-- that the errands she had Sunny Danvers take care of on the daily basis could be counted as workout in and of itself. 

Also being Supergirl must consumed a lot of calories. 

What about Alexandra? 

“We’re going to see the big tank next.” Carter’s voice woke her from her musing. The question was directed at all of them. “Right, Kara?” He had been listening to all the adult talking, he enjoyed listening to them. And his mom was bickering with Alex, probably because she was not her boss, and Alex wasn’t afraid of her. Not to say that Kara was afraid of his mom, he would say that she was mostly just nervous around her, but he didn’t think that she was afraid. 

“Yup, the biggest tank in the place, do you wanna start from the top and work our way down?” 

“Where will the shark be?” He wondered, he did see some sharks already, but he wanted to see one in the big tank, swimming among other fishes. 

“Let’s just start from the top.” Cat suggested, probably the first one all day. 

Kara looked over to her boss and nodded, she was a little surprised that Cat Grant made almost no suggestion today, other than a little nudges, or comments here and there. Most of her comments were mostly to tease them, and to Carter. It was almost like she was enjoying having someone else made the decisions for a change. 

So they set out to the top of the tank, stopping every so often to look at the smaller exhibits. Alex was doing a very good job of narrating each of the species they were looking at with just the right amount of anecdote to be interesting. 

Perhaps a bit too interesting when Kara looked beyond the two Grants and found several children following them with their parents. Clearly, they were listening to whatever factoids Alex was telling. 

It had been like this for most of the day, Alex would entertain them with stories and facts that seemed so boring on paper, but she made them fun to listen to. And it seemed so effortless as she was doing it, one would think that this was what she did day in and day out. Like she was employed by the Aquarium instead of a visitor herself. And she would catch the attention of whomever nearby, mostly children and they would follow to listen to her some more. 

This was normal occurrence whenever they visit places like this, and Kara was used to it, so was Alex. Kara remembered being so happy when Alex did this for her on her very first trip to the aquarium her first summer on Earth. Eliza was a guest speaker at one of those conferences, and they were tagging along. They got to see so many museums on that trip and Alex made all of them such amazing trip. She’d learned so much.

She always said that Alex would’ve made a great teacher. 

And the older Danvers would disagreed, saying that she did not have the patience. Kara would beg to differ, Alex had always been so patient with her, and kind, and attentive, and she was the same way with Carter now. 

“You have an audience, Alexandra.” Cat Grant commented. 

“That’s normal, Ms. Grant.” Kara shot the brunette an amused grin. “Happens all the time.” Then she turned to the families that pretended they weren’t following them and gave a small wave to the youngest little girl that was clearly fascinated. Her parents smiled sheepishly back at Kara, she could tell that they were about to apologize. The blonde just waved it off, she didn’t exactly inviting them to join in on the walk, not verbally anyway. 

That would be pushing it with Alex. 

That was how they carry on, the four of them walking at moderate pace, with a few children following with their parents. Cat Grant was very amused with the whole thing. She noted that Sunny Danvers seemed to enjoy the attention as she divided her focus between the children and her girlfriend. Which was rather interesting since the attentions were paid to the older Danvers and not herself. Like she was happy with the fact that Alexandra was the center of it.

Carter, though, was trying not to notice the kids that sometimes coming too close for his comfort. But he was trying not to let it bother him, he often looked to his mom, then Alex and Kara for some sort of assurance, or cues. Cat placed a reassuring hand on his slight shoulder, and gave him a smile when a little girl tried to get closer to the brunette and as a result bumping into him a little. He was never very comfortable with large crowd, or in too close proximity with other people. 

They finally got to the top, where they could look down the giant tank, a large sea turtle came up to the surface, Carter kneeled down so he could look closer to the surface of the water through the glass wall. 

“Alex, look!” He pointed out a school of smaller fishes that he could see. “Mom, Kara.” 

Kara came to stand next to him, and carefully leaned over the glass wall. She pulled her glasses down a little and with her superior vision, she could see down to the bottom of the tank. She could even see someone feeding the fishes down below. Alex glanced over, noting the smile on her little alien’s face, Kara was happy. She knew that the Kryptonian was looking down to the middle or possibly the bottom of the tank, seeing how she had to glasses down. 

They only stayed for a few more minutes, since they could hardly see much from the top surface. Well, except for Kara. They made their way down the spiral stairs wrapped around the tank, stopping every so often when Carter and Kara saw something they wanted to look at. The crowd weren’t so bad right then, since they all were moving at moderate pace, but there were a few times that the group had to stop, just because it got a little too congested. 

In any case, they were taking their time, Kara noticed that the level of energy that the youngest Grant had been displaying for most of the day was starting to drop even before they got to the top. He was still excited with each new fish he spotted and with new fact from Alex he was still interested, it just wasn’t like earlier in the day. 

It was about time anyway, she didn’t think he could keep up all day. Ms. Grant, while not enthusiastic from the beginning like her son, was still slowing down. Alex, on the other hand, still fresh as a daisy. That didn’t surprise her at all, her brunette was at her top physical shape, and she was very well trained. They could probably be walking for the next twenty four hours and Alex would still be fine, and still kicking the next alien’s ass after. 

Maybe they could try that out. 

Cat was also starting the feel the effect of being on her feet all day. She knew she was in a very good shape, thank to all her pilates, spinning and various workout program she made herself do daily. And being in flats, helped, even though it made the two Danvers’ tower over her. Speaking of the two Danvers, they showed no sign of fatigue at all, and in the case of Sunny Danvers, she could understand that, but Alexandra? She felt the case of small envy when the younger blonde was skipping on the tips of her toes as she pointed out the diver feeding the fish in the tank. 

“I wanna do that.” Kara exclaimed, tugging at Alex’s hand to pull her close. “Can we do that?”

“If you are certified, but you’re not. So, nope.” 

The brunette grinned at her little alien pouting, she knew that Kara could just dive in and stayed down for a while without the need for oxygen. But that fact was irrelevant, especially here, where all appearances needed to be kept. Although, for Kara to get certified shouldn't be too hard.

“Maybe we can get you certified. I'm pretty sure Thomas would let you.” Alex placated, but instead of a happy smile like she expected -her little alien did like to learn new things- she saw a frown marring her normally sunny countenance.

“No, I don't think I want to now.” Kara huffed and started walking.

Cat almost laughed as she watched their exchange, and the bewildered expression on Alexandra's face. Sunny Danvers was jealous. Now that was something she never thought her assistant would ever express. Not to say that the younger blonde was incapable of feeling it, but she was normally so easy going, so it was a little strange to see her huffing and puffing like this. 

Alex blinked once and followed, the mood change was so quick, she was feeling a little slow. “Kara.” She knew that her little alien thought that she was oblivious to the attentions being paid to her, but she wasn’t. She had never missed much of anything going on, but sometimes she just didn’t bother talking about it. And Thomas was harmless, even though he seemed unable to curve his own action. Besides, Kara liked the aquarium, so it couldn’t hurt to be friendly with him. 

“Baby, please, don’t pout.” Alex took a hold of her hand and squeezed tight. 

“I’m not.” And her lower lip was jutting out as she said this. They stepped far enough away from the Grants for their conversation to be semi-private. “I just don’t know if I can stand him being all …” She made a gestured with her free hand when she couldn’t find a word. 

“Aw… you’re jealous.” Alex grinned. 

“Of course I am.” The Kryptonian muttered under her breath, but she let a smile came over her lips when, predictably, her favorite human wrapped an arm around her and pulled them close to each other. Normally, Kara couldn’t be moved with such a small amount of pressure, and with anyone else she would’ve been unmovable. But she had long adjusted to Alex and the way she touched and tugged and pulled, with however tiniest of pressure that the brunette used. She was so in tuned to her.

“Don’t be.” Alex kissed her cheek, and they stayed pressed together, until Cat Grant gave them a little cough as verbal nudge, and Carter, who was a few paces ahead looked back at them, clearly he didn’t know what was going on, but knew to give them a little space. Though with him being twelve, his patience was rather short in supply to begin with.

They were starting to hold up the people around them anyway. 

“You dive as well, Alexandra?” Cat asked, off-handedly when they came close to them, as she, like her son, turned to observe the feeding in the tank. 

“She does,” Kara replied with a proud smile, all her earlier woe forgotten, her bright blue eyes turned to the woman beside her. She remembered the times when Alex told her how she had to keep up with Kara as the reason why she pushed herself so much. 

“I guess the better question would be, what don’t you know how to do?” One shapely brow lifted high to accompany the question. 

The two Danvers looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Knitting? Alex can’t knit.” Kara gave a very firm nod once as she answered.

A pair of green eyes rolled so hard, Kara thought they might never get back where they were.

\----------

They made their last stop at the penguin pit just before their exit. The two youngest of the group lingered as they cooed over a baby penguin that wasn’t Cookie playing in the water. Cat teased her son about the baby penguin and how Cookie might feel jealous that now he paid attention to some other bird. 

Carter was a little confused, but he happily, albeit a little tiredly responded to her teasing.

And when they finally leave it was with reluctant, with Kara and Carter kept looking back at the cute little creatures and Alex tried to herd them out without bumping into the new comers and fellow visitors. A few bounced off of Kara anyway.

Just before they left they had to make another quick stop at the gift shop, where the two youngest of the group begged to get stuffed octopus, orange just like the one they were looking at, and some t-shirt. Kara even found a new pair of socks- to Ms. Grant’s chagrin, and the young Mr. Grant’s delight. 

Twenty minutes later they exited the place. Carter with octopus in a bag with several t-shirts and a pair of octopus socks. Kara was more than happy to carry the sea creature in her arm and let Alex carry their other purchases. 

“We’ll come back another time.” Alex promised quietly as she tugged at her hand, and her little Kryptonian gave a small nod. 

“Wow, I didn’t think we were in there that long,” Carter exclaimed when he looked at his mom’s watch. Suddenly he got his second wind, he knew that at this point Alex and Kara could drop his mom and him home, and they would have dinner and spend the rest of the evening at home, but he didn’t want that. He didn’t know if he was going to get to see them again. Well, mostly Alex, since he could see Kara at his mom’s office. 

This was the best day. He felt like they were his friends, even though they were older than him. Alex was so patient, and so nice. She was also very, very smart, he wanted to be like her when he grew up. Maybe he could wrangled an early dinner out of them, he was pretty sure he could get Kara to agree anyway.

“I want some pizza.” He said loudly as Alex unlocked the door to the little N-Slash. No, he wasn’t all that hungry, he did have a really big lunch and dessert. 

“Oh, I know a place, they did great pepperoni.” Kara chirped up enthusiastically as she slipped into the passenger seat. “Right, Alex?” 

“Yeah,” the brunette nudged her to settled in.

Cat Grant felt that she might have to intensify her workout for the next week as a result of today’s trip. Even though she’d been walking all day and most of those calories intake were probably being worked out by now. This was the most she’d ever eaten in her life. But she certainly could not refuse early dinner now. Carter was looking up at her her with his big blue eyes, smiling more than even when she got him what he wanted for Christmas. But he couldn’t possibly be hungry, could he?

“Shall we go?” 

With a sigh, Cat Grant nodded, knowing that the Danvers were looking at her from the front. 

Maybe they could carry her home afterward, because she was sure she couldn’t possibly be walking by the time they were finished. Should be easy for either of them to do that anyway. 

She glared mildly at two young faces looked back at her. “Yes, let’s go, pizza sounds great.” She said drily. 

Laughter all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you guys for still sticking with me. For all your comments and kudos thank you very much. It took me a while to get this chapter out. Mom got sick, then I got sick. Also I wrote and rewrote, read and reread this thing so many times, but still I might miss something.
> 
> I got 1 more to go, and this story should be done.. yes, yes, Alex finally let me, mostly because she just wanna spend time with just Kara already. :D I have something else started for the next part of their adventure.


	6. The day’s coming to a close, and I don’t want to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of their day, Carter didn't want to go yet, and Kara really liked pizza.

After they left the aquarium and entering the late afternoon traffic, all those of the driving age in tiny blue car were once again quietly appreciative of the swift maneuvering size of the car and the skill of the driver that allowed them to be in and out of the traffic so quickly.

“Kara, can I see the pictures you took?” Carter asked, leaning forward in his seat as far as the seat belt allowed. 

“Sure,” came the reply from the front and a few minutes later the blonde twisted in her seat and handed over Alex’s camera over the seat to the boy, an orange tentacle of the octopus rested on her wrist. Kara carefully manipulated the stuffed toy to seem as if it was holding the camera with her. 

Carter received it with a grin and carefully looked through each photograph, there were plenty of Kara’s and him. Quite a few of them were with his mother as well, but there were only a few of Alex’s. Mostly because she was the one holding the camera. 

“This is really nice, can I have a copy?” He held up the camera so that the small screen in the back could be seen. 

The blonde turned back to look at which photo the youngest Grant was talking about. “Yeah, I’ll make you a copy.” Kara also made a mental note to make extra copy for herself as well. Although, she had decided that all the photos were to be printed out anyway. Maybe double of the ones with Alex. 

Maybe she could get James to print out in the larger size for her, but on the other hand, maybe she wouldn’t. He’s been a little weird lately and she didn’t really want to deal with him. And she could just imagine what kind of acrobat his face would go through if he had to make print of the photo with her and Alex together. 

The photo was the one they took at the walkway, all of them were in the picture, which included Alex, it was as if they were under the water, with fishes in the picture as well as the coral framing them. 

“It is nice, right mom?” He turned to ask his mother, hand still holding out the camera for Kara to see. 

“Yes, honey.” Cat agreed with a smile. “The fishes are very nice.” Cat nudged her son playfully. 

“Mom…” The youngest Grant rolled his eye. 

“Well, you looked very nice in the picture, too.” 

Kara giggled, she liked this side of her boss, she had never thought that she would ever get to see it. Although no one at CatCo would believe her if she told them. 

In the meantime they were arriving at their destination. Kara didn't really know what kind of training Alex got as a D.E.O agent she assumed that there was probably some sort of evasive driving included as well. It would explain so much about the agent’s driving skills. She was so good at weaving in and out of traffic and she didn’t remember Alex’s driving being this good before. 

Maybe she could ask J’onn for some training. Then she could persuade Alex to get a N-Box Slash.

_Yes, that sounds like a plan._

Alex maneuvered the tiny car out of the traffic and into the small parking space that happened to be vacated minutes before. Tiny car was convenient, and she knew that Kara would bring it up later, but personally she needed something bigger than this for her everyday commute. 

“Here we are.” Kara announced with childish glee, almost nothing made her happier than food, almost. “You’re gonna love it, I promise.” She turned in her seat to tell Carter, and turned back, ready to open the door and jump out. 

Alex had to quickly grabbed her little Kryptonian to prevent her from jumping out of the car before she could cut the engine. “Hold up.” She said lightly as she pushed the button to cut the engine. Kara gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Cat Grant rolled her eyes, regardless of her suspicious, she still couldn’t imagine how someone could still be wanting to eat after all that food, much less be eager for more. Luckily, she, herself, only ate her normal amount, so even though this was still a little early for dinner, she wasn’t opposed to it. And Carter seemed excited at the thought of pizza, it wasn’t something she’d like him to have on regular basis, so this could be count as a treat for him. This entire day was probably a treat for him. 

“Ok,” Alex murmured as she reached for the handle of her door. “And leave Mr. Octopus in the car, please.” 

Kara pouted at her but complied anyway, she arranged it so that the orange octopus had one of his tentacles draped over the gear shift and Kara was out of the car and bouncing on the balls of her feet, barely able to wait for the rest of them to exit the vehicle. 

As soon as the engine stopped and front passenger door open, Alex took her seat belt off and exited the car herself. Minutes later they were ushered inside by the younger Danvers. 

“Oh, Miss Kara!” Several voices greeted them as soon as they entered the establishment. From the outside, there wasn’t much to see of the place, the inside wasn’t much better, but it looked clean. And busy.

“Hi.” Her assistant waved her hand, then gave her a potent smile. A few of the staffs quickly approached them and led them to the more discreet table in one of the corners.

“Can I get you some drinks first?” A very friendly waitress asked, handing them the menus. “The usual?” She turned to the two Danvers with a big smile. They were here so often that the staff knew their orders by now. Alex nodded and ordered a few things for them to start off, she didn’t need to look at the menu. They were exactly what Kara wanted as she practically wiggling in her chair.

Garlic bread came quickly after, following shortly by the rest of the orders. Carter looked at it all with shiny eyes, he didn’t even pick anything out, trusting that anything Kara ordered would be good. She did say that it was her favorite place to eat after all. 

“Here often?” Cat questioned as she carefully picked up a piece of garlic bread, and took a dainty bite. Not bad.

“We mostly ordered out.” Kara replied, then taking a large bite out of her potato skin, cheeks puffing out. “They are usually very very busy, I think we just beat the dinner rush.” 

“Good thing, too,” Alex took a piece of bread herself, tearing it into smaller piece. “We wouldn’t get a table--” Kara ducked her head and darted in to take that piece of bread from her hand. “-otherwise. Kara…” She sighed. The only time Kara wouldn’t try to take the first bite of her food would be when they were having dinner with her mom, only because the scolding would be had all around. At her little alien for table manner, and at Alex for letting her. 

The blonde leaned back in her seat, looking very satisfied with herself. 

Carter giggled at their antic, Cat only smiled. 

Minutes later after they got all their food people started pouring in, and within minutes there were barely any table empty. 

“Goodness, Keira.” Cat Grant exclaimed when all the food were delivered to their table. There was barely any space left for them to put their own plates down. The portions were ridiculously large. “Do they have a standing order to make the largest size possible when you come in?” 

“No, Ms. Grant.” The blonde shook her head as she made a grab for the largest and cheesiest piece of pizza, “of course not.” 

Alex had to hide her grin behind her piece of pizza, after she made a gesture for Carter to pick his before grabbing her own. 

“Watching you two eat is certainly a trip.” Cat muttered as she took her own, trying to be as dainty as she possibly could be while using her hands. Her salad laid forgotten on the side. Carter was giggling, he rarely ever seen his mom touching food with her hands like this. His mom was a mild germaphobe, he knew that. He sometimes wanted to touch everything before his mom could, just to see her reactions. 

Only days before he didn’t even know Alex, and he was sure his mom didn’t either, but now it was like they were friends. He didn’t even know if his mom had any friend. He didn’t remember her ever mentioning anyone except that Lois Lane, but he didn’t think they could be called friends. Adult’s interaction confused him a lot of time. 

Like right now, his mom was needling Alex for more information, on what her work was, still nothing. Alex’s answers seemed simple enough, but he could see that his mom wasn’t really satisfied, he didn’t know why that was. He guessed that this was why his mom was such a good journalist, she was always looking for answers, for explanation, for information. He admired that about her. 

Kara tried not to roll her eyes, Ms. Grant was still trying. She had half a mind to tell her that Alex would never give her anymore information than what she already had, Alex was always such a tight lip, even without all her training. And there was a lot of training, she had never realized how much training her favorite human went through until she got the chance to talk to Vasquez and a few other agents. 

She was so proud of her. 

Alex had always been stubborn and tenacious, so until she decided to, Ms. Grant wasn’t going to get anything else out of her. Now she wondered if the whole slipped up that day was what it was, or was there something else. Maybe Alex did want Cat to know their relation, or just generally wanted to test the water. 

Now, that just made her feel dizzy.

So she stuffed another piece of garlic bread into her mouth and chewed. 

\----------

The mother and son pair was beyond full with dinner as they tried to fold themselves into surprisingly roomy seat at the back of the N-Box Slash. 

The dinner had been - like the entire day-- surprisingly good. Cat Grant could not find any fault in any of their food. The pizza was authentic, she didn’t think she could get any better pizza in Italy. Not long after the car pulled out, her son fell asleep. 

“He’s out.” Kara looked over her shoulder to her boss with little orange head peeking over her shoulder. 

“He held out longer than I thought he would.” Cat said with a smile, her eyes all for her son. “I don’t think he had this kind of day ever.” Her eyes turned to meet the sky blue ones of her assistant. “All thanks to the both of you.” She could see a pair of hazel eyes looking at her from the rear view mirror, and she smiled. 

“You’re welcome, Ms. Grant.” Sunny Danvers replied. “He’s a great kid.”

“Yes, he is.” 

Kara wanted to ask if Cat Grant enjoyed her day as well, but decided that it would just be too forward, and her boss might not appreciate that. 

“I wish his dad would spend more time with him instead of flaunting around with a girl half his age.” Cat murmured, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell the two Danvers, but her voice was low enough that, they could pretend not to hear her, or she could pretend that she didn’t say anything at all. 

A look from Sunny Danvers told her that the younger blonde heard every word, she could see sympathy in those bright eyes as well. 

Alex spent most of dinner just listen to Kara, it was mostly Kara and Carter talking about everything, and she enjoy seeing her little alien happy. She only contribute to whatever they were asking, mostly about the fishes and other sea creatures. And she thanked whoever-- probably J’onn- who took care of whatever trouble happened on this day, so they had a free day without interruption, a rather rare thing these days. Alex made mental note to buy him a big pack of Choco later when she restock her own stash of Kryptonian’s snack. 

She wondered how they were going to explain to Cat Grant if Kara, or herself was called out on D.E.O business, or Supergirl’s ones. She supposed it was probably going to be awkward, but not entirely too impossible to make excuse for. 

It was still early this time of the night, the traffic was still heavy since people were still out, getting dinner, finding early night entertainment and whatnot. But there was no problem at all for the tiny vehicle. 

Silent blanketed the interior of the tiny blue car, only the sound was of radio playing on low volume. They all were winding down from the day’s activities, and full bellies. All except their resident Kryptonian, whom could still going for another full days, and ate another large pizza. 

Kara rested her chin on her palm with the bulbous orange head of Mr. Octopus pressed against her cheek, head turned slightly to look at Alex’s profile, and the way the lights of the city cast multi-colors glow on her face. Alex really was beautiful. 

Alex was quiet through dinner, but she knew that it was mostly because the older Danvers wanted to let herself wind down a little. Right now, though she just wanted to wrap her up, held her tight and kissed her senseless. 

In no time at all, despite the still busy traffic, they arrived at Cat Grant’s place. The tiny blue car pulled into a stop smoothly right in front of the entrance. Cat nudged her son awake gently. 

“Carter, honey, wake up.” 

“Mom?” The boy blurry eyes opened, it took him a moment longer to realize where he was. 

“Come on.” Cat unbuckled her belt and got out. She went around the vehicle to find Sunny Danvers was already there, helping her son out of the car. 

A half asleep Carter turned to Kara as she walked them to the front entrance where a doorman held the door open for the two Grants. 

“Good night Ms. Grant.” She smiled, “good night Carter.” 

The boy threw both his arms around her and gave her a firm hug. 

“Good night Kara, I had a great time. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, buddy.” She hugged him back. He pulled away from her after a minute and waved back at Alex, who was standing by the car, she waved back. 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Cat gave her a nod. “Thank you for today.” 

“You’re welcome, Ms. Grant. See you Monday.” 

She turned and went back to the car where the brunette waited till she got in. Dark head gave a small, almost imperceptible tilt at the media mogul before disappearing inside the car. 

Cat watched till they drove off, her son leaning sleepily against her. 

\----------

The brunette dropped the keys into the bowl by the door as soon as the door close, and she found herself being pressed against the door, with a very happy Kryptonian holding her up and kissing her. She was startled for only a moment before dropping the backpack, bags of their souvenirs, and her own jacket on the floor and wrapped both her arms around Kara’s neck. Fingers tangled in long blonde hair. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” Kara murmured against her mouth as she pressed for another kiss, and another, and another. She carefully carry her precious human away from the door and headed toward the bed, bumping against her couch and table on the way. Kara paid no mind to anything else, but she could feel Alex laughing everytime she nudged some furniture out of the way.

“Careful, you don’t wanna break anything.” The brunette teased as she was being tossed onto the mattress. “We’ve just replaced that.” 

Kara pouted, but leaned down to untie the laces of cherry red boots, their joined purchase right after they started dating. She was even more careful in pulling them off of Alex’s feet, smiling when the otter socks came into view. “If only the D.E.O could see your socks now.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, and wriggled her toes. Kara liked her fuzzy socks and cute little woodland creatures, it was not to say that she didn’t think they were cute, it was just that she went through her socks rather quickly in comparison to most, and with her work boots, she needed thicker, and more durable socks than the little otters could offer. 

“You’re killing the mood here, Supergirl.” The older Danvers teased as she lifted up her hips so that the blonde could pull down her jeans. Supergirl pouted, but didn’t stop her ministration, within minutes she diverse Alex of all of her clothes, even the little otters were tossed aside in the pile without a thought. 

Alex backed herself up so that she was in half seating position against the headboard completely naked, the Kryptonian crawled after her on her hands and knees, still mostly dress. 

Kara gave her a salacious grin, and leaned down to press kisses against tight abs, nibbling her way upward. She draped herself over the Alex’s half seated body, finally kissing her way toward her lips. 

“Too much clothes,” Alex muttered between kisses, and trying to undress her little alien at the same time. She grunted with frustration when she couldn’t push Kara away enough to pull the shirt off of her. 

Kara laughed, and backed away. Within a blink of an eye she was completely naked and leaping back onto the bed, minding her own strength when she landed and careful not to hurt Alex in anyway. 

She wished she could let loose and fully relax with Alex. 

And as she deepened her kiss, tasting mint from their after dinner breath mints and something else sweet and uniquely Alex. Then a strong hand reached down and touched her where she was most sensitive.. _Oh._

Maybe Alex could come up with something. But later. 

A lot later.

\----------

Hours later, finally a sated Kryptonian and human curled up together in the middle of a rumpled bed. Kara pillowed her head on Alex’s bare chest, and listened to the still rapid beats of her heart, knowing that she was the one making it that way. Deciding that even if Alex couldn’t do anything about controlling her strength she was entirely more than satisfied by the look of bliss on her beautiful face alone. 

It would’ve been the perfect way to end their day, until hey eyes caught a purpling mark on Alex’s waist, and frowned. She forgot herself for a few moments, and hurt Alex.

“It doesn’t hurt.” A soft assurance came, and Kara allowed long fingers of one strong hand to laced with her own. 

“I should be more careful.” Watery blue eyes looked up. “I should…”

“Baby, it’s ok. You forgot yourself.” The older girl nudged her nose with the back of her knuckle. “I actually think of it as a compliment.” 

“But I could hurt you if I--”

“Really let go?” 

“Yeah,” Kara bit her lip, she didn’t want to give voice to what she was afraid of, that she could completely forgot herself and really hurt her Alex. Her most important person in the whole universe. She would never be able to live with herself if she accidentally hurt her while in the throes of passion. 

“I have some ideas,” Alex said, after a moment. “We could do something like Kryptonite emitter.”

“Like the training room?”

“Yes, but smaller.” 

Their eyes met, and Alex gave her a crooked smile. “I know you’re afraid of hurting me, but I don’t think you will.”

Kara didn’t know where Alex got that confident, when she, herself, didn’t have much of it. 

“I do, however, want you to experience everything you made me feel.” 

Bright, bright blue eyes turned up at her in wonder. Not for the first time she wanted to know if Alex could read mind, because there were times, like right now, that the older girl just knew what to say. And she couldn’t really imagine feeling any better than what Alex had already made her feel. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” A grin, “silly alien.”

\----------

“Alex?” 

The older girl looked up from her laptop to see her little alien walking toward her with one hand rubbing her eye. She was not quite awake yet as she came around the kitchen island and draped herself over the brunette’s back, face tucked into the nap of her neck. 

“Hey baby, I got your breakfast already.” Alex reached back to gave the blonde head a few pats. 

“You’re the best.” 

“I know.”

“Best girlfriend ever,” Kara nuzzled her neck. 

“I know.” The brunette grinned, patting the blonde’s head gently. Kara continued to drape over her back. “Not awake yet, huh.”

“Nope.” 

“Your breakfast’s gonna get cold.” 

Her little Kryptonian whined into her neck and reluctantly let go. If anyone could look into the apartment right now they would’ve seen a half awake Supergirl in her pajama top floating- with her bare feet skimming the hardwood floor- to the nearby stool and tucked into her breakfast. Alex looked on with an adoring smile. 

“What are you working on?” Kara, finally fully awake, asked once she swallowed a mouth full of the last of her waffles. She’d been watching Alex typing on her D.E.O issued laptop for a while now. It was Sunday, and usually Sunday reserved for their time, even before the change in their relationship, and her work laptop usually remained in her bag. 

“Just running some calculation.” 

“For work?” Sometimes she would get the vague idea of what Alex was working on. When she first came out as Supergirl, and learned of D.E.O she’d thought that all of the agent’s work revolved around her, her physiology, her power, but now she knew better. Alex could be working on plethora of things at any given moment, some of them were about her, but there were many other things that she had no idea her Alex could do. Kara was so proud of her. 

“Not really,” Alex typed in another command then she closed the lid. Looking up to meet her little alien’s eyes, she smiled. “Just some ideas I had.”

Blonde head nodded. 

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Alex reached for her almost empty cup of cold coffee, but before her hand touched the cup, Kara - with super speed - got there first with a blur, she handed the older girl a fresh cup of steaming hot coffee. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The Kryptonian grinned back then took a sip of her ice cold milk. “Can we just hang out today?” 

“Sure,” the brunette nodded in agreement. “But we have to do some grocery shopping, so maybe we could do that first?” Since the both of them mostly eat takeouts, which was the source of many many lectures from Eliza, Alex had been trying to cook more often, thus the grocery shopping. Also she needed to replenish her Kryptonian’s snack cabinet. 

It was a good thing that D.E.O paid her very well, otherwise they would be out of house and home by the way of Kara’s appetite. 

“We need to get J’onn some Choco, too.” Kara piped up after she finished all her breakfast.

“Yes we do.” Alex slided down from her perch, brushing the crumbs from her own breakfast from her hands and started to pick up when Kara stopped her. 

“Go get ready, I’ll clean up.” Then she used super speed to clean everything up then was back grinning like a kid, already dressed and waited for a praise. To which the brunette gave a small huff of laughter and kissed her. 

The Kryptonian fluttered in the air a little before she ushered her beloved human into the bedroom so that she could get ready and they could get going. 

“Ok,” Alex stepped out in her jeans grey long sleeved knitted top. Kara spotted little orange foxes on her feet and smiled in delight. For all that she grumbled about the cutesie socks, Alex still wore them when she could. She watched the older girl slipping her boots on when she picked out one of Alex’s jacket and waited impatiently by the door. 

She handed the jacket to Alex as they left the apartment. Kara reached for her hand and Alex took it, door closing behind them. 

She could already envisioned the rest of their Sunday, after the shopping, they would just hang out, cuddled on the couch and watched movie. Then they would make dinner, or attempted to make dinner, which might end up being them ordering in, more of their Netflix queues would get watched and then they would go to bed together.

Perfect weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done for now, thank you everyone for coming along on this trip with Alex and Kara, thank you so much. I have the idea of the next one, and some of it written down, so I'm looking forward to that. It should be fun! Also I have a few bonus scenes that I may or may not add later.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short one, but as it turned out, they won't let me. I hope you like it. I'm considering Cat Grant tagging along, could be fun?


End file.
